A Cat's Life
by Shinashi
Summary: Decided to cut this story. Not enough reviews and lack of interest. But thank you SO MUCH to those who like it. If you like this then you should head over to the stories I'm keeping: Bloodlust and Operation Magic. Thank you so much!
1. The Duke

**AN**: No, I don't know why I wrote this.. But damn, do I like it.. The second chapter will come soon, so if you read this one you better review! I love reviews and I go a whole lot faster with a lot of reviews!

**I got my first flame! It's not really a flame.. but it's not constructive criticism or a good review..It's amusing.. Go to Heero Yuy and the... story to see what I'm talking about. :D **

**Summary:**Gifted in empathy, Quatre Winner is thrown into the slave world for Duke Kushrenada. After meeting his extensive clan, including the demon Duo Maxwell and the cat-creature Trowa, he's told to work not only in the room but with the deadly creatures outside as well.

**Pairings**: Bear with me... Cx3x4xDxRx1x2xH. Isn't that neat? Now let me tell you what it means hm? At the ends are Catherine and Hilde, they are a pair.. Then it continue from left to right, Catherine and Trowa (they're not related in this), Trowa is also with Quatre, and Quatre is also with Dorothy, who's with Relena.. etc. Everyone has a female lover and a male lover, just like Treize wants it. Then theres 11x13x6x9 and lastly 9x6x5xS (Because Lady Une and Treize are the one's in charge and all, Noin and Milliardo are exceptions.) That was fun..

The Duke

Naked, pale, soft, and innocently wide-eyed, Quatre Raberba Winner was the first son of the reclusive Winner family, and seemingly without the usual psychic defects his twenty-nine older sisters had. Per usual the drunken father's habit, in lieu of caring for his children until they had children of their own, he set about a gradual plan in raising his first boy to be a prostitute. He would be sold at the age of sixteen to the highest bidder.

He watched the child indiscreetly, analytically for his innermost personality- and of course for any psychic defects that would mar his price. Masters, owners, and the Doms wouldn't want a slave that could read thoughts or move objects with their minds, blow fire or spit ice, et cetera. Luckily for Mr. Winner, Quatre came out to be a docile toddler, malleable, especially with his dying mother's care. The child developed an unhealthy guilty conscience and empathetic personality.

At the time of his mother's death, Mr. Winner promptly, with pretentious strategy, blamed it solely on the last child, the youngest four girls left to console him and further soften his demeanour.

By his thirteenth summer, he was an unblemished, mentally-raped virgin. That year his oldest sister had come back to their old drunken father, having paid her way out of service miles away. Hardened by her course of work but unable to budge the father from his position- particularly because he still owned the bank, the hospital, and was in on the valuable, illegal slave ring- she set about raising the three youngest children to be more determined and outgoing. At first, it did little after years of emotional and physical abuse on Quatre, who was beaten regularly, and the girls, who weren't spared with the virgin route as their brother was. In three years, however, Quatre was deemed the most intelligent, yet still gentle, and perhaps too green. The oldest sister's method of teaching didn't involve the outside world, but what was on the inside.

That was fortunate for Mr. Winner. When that eldest sister died in a mysterious bombing in her apartment, he inquired, in broad and specific terms, what Quatre was told by his sister. He didn't know much about the country or the creatures living there or the defects ailing or aiding its inhabitants. Most importantly, he had no idea what 'masturbate' meant, or 'dick' for that matter.

So, all went according to plan later that year as Mr. Winner, going into his sixties, rich from twenty-nine successful sales of slaves, went about campaigning and auctioning out his last great treasure. He proclaimed the boy was a virgin, unsullied, and quite cute, and he promised training or breaking in Quatre would be a 'fun and whole-heartedly pleasurable experience', besides the after-years that would come.

As with every year, he coaxed the attention of Duke Kushrenada, a giant of a man, or vampire, no one knows for sure, rumored to be powerfully potent in the psychic cells, with thirty different powers. Treize Kushrenada almost never went outside, letting his slaves and servants do the work, and lived in his enormous castle with eight other patricentric-like families, all lead by men and their slaves. They formed another group of slave ring owners, mostly with foreign imports. They were filthy rich.

In a public game between them, they fought to own the most talented, most beautiful, or most pleasing, or even most rambunctious slaves that passed between the rings. Treize was always winning and paid the most, but never, after so many years still, accepted one of the Winner children.

On two occasions he accepted children from the Peacecraft family, the mother, as most females of the country were, so fertile in childbearing that it had become an economic necessity to get rid of some of the children. Quatre chanced to watch the young man that was taken, quite forcefully and with much fight, by the Duke. Treize had to beat him into the ground to make him still and even then that was a struggle. It was said that the young man was the most skilled out of his brothers but by birthright his older brothers were allowed to stay. Such a thought never occured among the Winner children, nor was being accepted by Duke Kushrenada.

Until now, of course. The Duke requested an audience with Quatre, a great honor nearly giving Mr. Winner a stroke, which took all of five silent minutes, before he left, leaving behind a check for one million ducs, the golden currency of the country, and more money Mr. Winner ever dreamed of having.

Quatre was utterly bewildered. Over the past tiring week, a tailor had come to measure him, naked, a woman doctor said he was checking him all over, naked, and an utterly handsome young man massaged him, naked. Surprisingly, each time his penis would stand on end. He had an urge to pull or massage the organ himself, but time and time again, from his mother, his father, to his sisters, he was told never to touch himself there or his bottom. Once, he had, and it was the best moment of his life besides the times he spent with his mother.

To him it felt like the visits were for the exact reason to position him in this agonizing state. He enjoyed it. It was like, he presumed from a tryst between his father and another young woman he came across, they were 'teasing' him. They would stare directly at his erection and smile, then leave.

Now it came to the day, his bruises gone and him embarassingly naked, that the formidable and dangerous Duke Kushrenada was to become his master, which meant to him from the books he read that the man would just be like another father. But said father told him that Duke Kushrenada will be much more eager to beat him, without a drink. His weapons would extend further than a small switch, bottle, or shoe, but to whips, floggers, and electrical devices. This frightened him terribly, to the point which he cried there in the lobby waiting for the Duke. He was alone.

It wasn't as if he wanted to stay with his father, though, and Iria had always told him to give everything a chance. So his tears dried up and only his heart pounded nervously in his chest as time wore on, the Duke was taking his tame. The only thing he looked forward to was becoming aroused again- though he didn't know the term itself, but the feeling was extraordinary.

Hooves clopped on the driveway, and the horses neighed to a stop. A soundless door opened and heavy boots plunked up the steps. Already, Quatre's organ twitched in anticipation, and moved again when the Winner mansion's heavy door opened to reveal Duke Kushrenada for the last time.

Quatre's oversensitive senses mapped out every aspect of his news master. The young duke was dressed to kill, a far cry from the dress suit he came in for his five-minute inspection. Tight, shiny leather pants creased every muscle in his thighs, and his thick boots came knee-high. Wearing a sleeveless dark red vest, a black cape, and black gloves, Kushrenada finished his look with a gold and red cane intricately carved to look like a magnificent dragon, his ginger hair slicked back.

His intoxicating smell was marked by the scent of flowers, demeanor by piercing eyes and fangs as he smiled at him. Merely being in his prescence had Quatre with a powerful erection. Treize's eyes dropped appreciatively down there.

He circled him for a bit, making Quatre blush vehemently, and his erection stronger, before he went down on one knee before him. A strong hand grasped his hot thigh, pushing at the cords of muscles underneath the soft skin.

"Quatre?"

His master's voice surprised him. What he expected was a controlling deep voice, a younger version of his father's, but instead Treize's was light and welcoming, inviting in the sweetest and most romantic sense. And sexy, but he didn't know that word.

"Yes, sir?"

Strangely forked eyebrows lifted, and the fanged smile widened.

"How do you feel, Quatre?" he asked, using both hands to caress his new slave's legs.

Quatre contemplated his answer, and wondered which one could possibly please the gentle Duke. But then he remembered what his father said, and what his father used to be and decided to be honest.

"Frustrated, sir."

The duke laughed quietly, "Why is that?"

"I want to touch myself." Duke Kushrenada then gave him a questioning look, so he answered the silent inquiry, "I don't want to unless you tell me to... sir."

Quatre's breath caught in his throat as Treize's hands neared his erection. He chanced to look down the Duke's body and see _his_ engorged member stretching the confines of his leather pants. Quatre was pleased that he pulled that reaction from his master, but he found it odd that his new master hadn't relieved himself yet; it was a sure thing no one and nothing could bar the Duke from doing anything he wanted to do.

Almost at the same time he began to think this, Treize reached down to unzip his pants, unbutton them, and then take out his stark-red erection, slowly pumping. The Duke let out a pleased grunt and pushed him down on the plain cushion he had been waiting on, then he settled heavily between his legs and rubbed their erections together.

Quatre, unprepared for any stimulation, cried out and tried to escape, but Treize grabbed his hips and ground their hips together.

In his small fit of pleasure, Quatre ejaculated, not even able to vocalize his climax, clutching onto his master's cape. He opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized were closed, and saw that he had stained the black cloth of the cape. Out of fear, the blonde was unable to say anything, and just watched Treize remove his cape and throw it across the room as if he would have nothing more to do with it.

"I'm going to have to punish you for that, Quatre."

It surely didn't sound like he was going to be punished, but Treize looked like he was going to act on his promise. It was a frightening look.

"Yes, sir."

Purple eyes widened in surprise. "That's all you have to say?" Trieze asked, then said thoughtfully, "I say I will punish you, and you will take it without a fight. The only other to act like this would be Relena Peacecraft."

"Do you want me to fight?"

"I don't care either way. It is all good fun in the end. Now, your punishment..." he trailed off thoughtfully, pulling Quatre's legs over his shoulder and leaving his small entrance open and vulnerable. He tapped his swollen member, now leaking a stream of precum, there, letting it twitch around him. And now he breathed heavily, the masculine angles of his face becoming sharper. This face was arousing and scary at the same time. Quatre's new master was a paradox.

"I don't mean to scare you or anything, but I think it would be best to _drill_ some of my darker personality into you. With the exception of a few more recalcitrant pets, many have come to think of me as... gentle.. or soft..." Treize pushed down, the glans of his cock going painfully past the initial resistance of Quatre's portal.

He pleaded, "Ah! Please stop! It hurts!" But with Treize holding him down for what most likely would be the most painful penetration- besides the fact that he's never been penetrated before- he had no chance of escaping or getting through to his master.

Quatre endured the longest moment of his life in arduously kept silence, after Treize commanded him to hush. His master shoved and shoved, literally ripping his unadulterated insides.

One hand on his hip and the other on his head, Treize leaned forward for a soft kiss, something which Quatre hadn't received since Iria died. What a shock it was to have the Duke press his tongue against his lips and let the hot muscle swirl about his mouth. The nerves there went aflame and he opened up; the kiss intensified as their tongues clashed together. Treize sucked hard as he pulled out the virgin passage, and he relished the shudder of pain going through the body beneath him.

"You're so tight, Quatre. I haven't felt someone like you in entirely too long-ng," Treize grunted, shooting forward and spilling his seed prematurely. He wasn't aware of just how long he's gone without breaking a virgin. Maybe, he thought, one more try and he can truly treasure this moment.

But the little shuddering mass of flesh that was Quatre couldn't handle it, he knew, so he reluctantly pulled out, noting the coat of blood on his cock. To address that matter he pulled out his ever-present handmade handkerchief to wipe himself and then Quatre as well.

"Did you enjoy yourself, master?" came the tired question from Treize's new slave. As an answer, undoubtedly pleased with the boy, he bent down to kiss him again, something he sensed was pleasurable gesture. Even after his punishment, Quatre sported an erection. He squeezed on a cock ring to prevent such accidents as earlier from happening. In one arm he pulled Quatre from the cushion and carried him to the carriage.

Sitting in his master's lap made him feel aroused again. He surely didn't want to be penetrated, something that had felt better after he was used to it, however short it lasted. But he didn't feel like it was in his place to ask for any favors, and he should just wait until his and the Duke's next session.

"Quatre, I'll tell you the ground rules of my castle."

At the word rules, Quatre perked up, willing and eager to please. Treize saw this and chuckled, relaxing.

"You are a good one. I believe I'll win again this year.

"First thing, I'll punish one of the other slaves if you make a mistake, for the next month."

It was an unusual rule, if one could call it that, but Quatre didn't question his master. Moreover, he decided to be on his best behavior and try not to make any mistakes.

"Don't worry; there's a dozen others, and I'll vary from one to the other." He said this switching in punishment from slave to slave as if he was talking about how bright and clear the sky was today. And it was abnormally bright for early autumn. Like most suspicious people, Quatre thought this was a good sign as his master continued on the complicated structure of his many slaves:

"I do believe Duo will be a reasonable companion for you, his male partner is Heero and his female partner is Hilde, and Heero's female partner is Relena, whose female partner is Dorothy, who is going to be your female partner, while Trowa will be your male partner..."


	2. The Slaves

**AN**: This took a rather short time. The next chapter would be more interesting, and longer. The only reason any chapter is longer is usually because of dialogue.. So it's not really longer... Hm.. Haha.

**See how quickly this came out? Keep reviewing! **

**SkittleGoddess: **Thank you for the review. He may seem like an angel, but the other slaves are going to get him into trouble. Somehow, they, who have stayed with Treize much longer than Quatre, aren't as docile. :D

**jenni penni: **Oh, thank you for the specifics and the review. There's a lot of them, the slaves, and girls. But this is for people on all sides of the pairing table. :D

**Seer Vixion: **Thank you for being hooked! And thanks for the review.

The Slaves

For a large, looming, and probably haunted castle, the entrance was a boring small mahogany door, the size of which could fit any drab house.

Treize, with one arm- he seemed to enjoy carrying Quatre around- and the other fishing in his pockets, took out an extremely complicated set of keys, picked a long one with a peculiar shape, and unlocked the door. Upon entering the much more grand interior, complete with marble pillars of different colors leading down various corridors, red carpet as far as one could see the floors, and various pictures of peaceful scenery lining the walls, one lake taking a whole wall, Treize set him down, whereas Quatre realized a girl a tad bit shorter than him. Her face was anxious and pale.

Pretty pink lips moved open, then snapped shut. She waited on her master, wondering where his cape was, and wished for it. It was better to have something to tinker with to waste time and explain her disobedience without so much nervousness. Nervousness always made Master Treize more excited than was neccesary.

"What have you done, my pretty bitch?" Treize, she just realized, was hovering quite close to her face. From the look of it, he had been so for quite some time.

"It was an accident!" she blurted.

"Hilde, your guilty outcry makes me believe it was something more than an accident." A toothy, yet still charming grin spread on his face, and her knees turned to water. His powerful arms lifted both her and Quatre , then he walked with a leisurely speed to what could only be his room.

Quatre noted more soft paintings, intricates hellish designs on the carpets in the corridor, and impossible subtle chandeliers, powered by electricity. The blonde wondered the whereabouts of the servants, or the other slaves. Unbiddenly, he wondered why Treize didn't drive a car. His father, a luxurious man, had six, and not one of them has Quatre ever driven.

In Treize's room were these faux phallic-shaped items. Quatre only guessed they were fake from the lack of blood around the room, and also because some were see-through, purple, or even spiked. They were lain across the gigantic bed; its size Quatre couldn't recognize, larger than a king, twice as big, yet the obviously custom-made white silk sheets fit over it. It was messed, the bed, but Quatre could see the pattern of roses on the also custom-made blanket.

Treize tossed both of them to the bed and began to undress.

Blushing furiously, hoping and dreading for what to come, Quatre turned to the floor, where many pillows of different styles, color, and materials were strewn about. It was also covered in accidental stains, white, and could only be what someone's first guess of it would be. He looked to the walls, three large pictures, the sun to the west, moon in the east, and earth in the middle, darkened on the east side. A mirrored desk was bolted into one corner, ornate doors led to two undiscovered places. Lastly, Quatre noticed clothes on a long rack, right next to the bed. They looked abou this size.

"NNN!" Quatre turned to the girl's moan. The Duke was pressing into the her, his fangs revealed in a dominating snarl.

"Now, Hilde, what did a naughty girl like you do?"

_Schlorp! _Treize snapped out of her, and the sound made Quatre's cock twitch. He learned cock on the ride here, as well as fuck, sex, aroused, and a number of other things that were very important in the Kushrenada household.

She cried, "Ah! The cupboard!" He was thrusting wildly now, as if his insatiable desire drove him faster. "The one with the china. I, oh, fuck, master! I knocked it over!"

"The whole thing?!" Quatre could tell the Duke was furious, he finished quickly, not so much as to find release than to finish the deed. His gorgeous, formidable body turned to the side of the bed, cock still weeping fluids and jutting out from the rest of his body. He took his hand back, a long paddle in his hand. It was worn-looking, used many times in its life.

Treize flipped Hilde on her stomach, her face streaming with tears, short purple hair wild with the Duke's roughness. He began a strong spanking, SMACK SMACK SMACK, right on her pert bottom, yet still, Quatre saw, he held back, holding out his elbow awkwardly to relieve the pressure. After twenty or so strikes, he pulled her up on his knee. He seemed finished, letting the paddle drop to one of the pillows on the floor.

"Is this the cupboard in the forbidden halls, my museum halls?" he asked softly, calmly, even rubbing the small of her back.

"Y-Yes, sir. I really, really," she hiccuped," really wanted to see the glass dolls again. I couldn't wait three days."

"I'm sure you could have, if you applied yourself."

"I know! I'm so sorry!"

"Now, your punishment is done," he said soothingly. "Go clean yourself up and call the others here."

"May I have a kiss first?"

Treize, smiling, gave her a soft kiss, their lips barely touching one another. Then she staggered out the room, looking better than even before she was punished. After she had gone through the door, Treize settled back onto his mess of pillows, relaxed.

"You may notice a few missing. I no longer have a dozen, I should say. Three of my pets managed to escape me," Treize informed Quatre. "I'm sure they are hiding in the dangerous part of the city. I just don't know where."

Sensing a bottled rancor stirring deep inside his master, Quatre asked, "Which ones?"

"Lucreiza Noin, Chang Wufei and..." He paused, frowning deeply. "And Milliardo Peacecraft." His anger seemed to consume him for a moment.

"So his sister is still here? Milliardo's?"

"Yes," answered the duke, giving the word an upward inflection as if he was questioning him.

Quatre thought quickly, as he usually did with some problem that has arisen. "Don't you think you could bait him out?"

"How?" The master was quite interested, having been too busy to give the issue much thought.

His aquamarine eyes flashing brilliantly, something Treize noted in his head, Quatre explained the impromptu plan to him. It consisted of him, being a stranger to the household, and never been seen by Wufei, Lurcreize or Milliardo, stalking Relena in the dangerous part of town. To add to her peril, Treize would abandon her nearest the filthiest slum at the earliest moment. She would get away, hopefully, and maybe catch the eye of the three runaways, who would talk to her eventually. Probably, and Treize said so, they would leave her, because Relena would tell the absolute truth: Treize was using her as bait. When they see Quatre, who had strange weapons in his arsenal that he has told no one about, they, especially her brother, would be compelled to either watch her or bring her to their home. It wasn't exactly foolproof, and a million things could go wrong, but it sufficed to please Treize in the short-term.

"Brilliant, we will carry this out tomorrow. I want Milliardo and Wufei back now."

"Why not Noin?"

"She only went because Milliardo went," Treize scoffed. "She's been following his tail forever." The Duke seemed to find that distasteful, wrinkling his nose in a handsome standoffish sort of way. It was sort of cute. Quatre realized how young the Duke must be to make such a face, but didn't get a chance to ask his age.

"Quatre, try on some of the clothes. Just start from the beginning of the rack."

Quatre obeyed quickly. Putting on the first pair of plain, extremely short shorts, the sewn insides smooth against his genitals, and snug around his buttocks. The shirt matching the denim only went to his midriff, leaving his soft belly open for the world.

Treize ordered him to bend over and he did so, blushing profusely as his balls slid to one side and out. The shorts and shirt rose up, showing even more of his skin and the tiny pink muscles of his nipples.

"Just keep that on. If those fit, I'm sure everything else does." Treize watched him carefully seat himself on the bed. "Are those clothes uncomfortable?"

"A bit," Quatre replied honestly, "But I like how they show off my body. These revealing clothes have an aesthetic quality to them, makes me feel even more naked."

Treize laughed brokenly. "You're quite amusing. I never heard that from a slave, but I'm sure that's what they feel. Does your dad know how intelligent you are?"

He said modestly, "I'm not that intelligent."

"When I give you a compliment, you say 'thank you, sir', Quatre."

"Thank you, sir, for the compliment," he said quickly. "But I've never really known it, so I couldn't tell my dad what I didn't know."

"Too bad for him."

Someone rapped on the door to his room, and Hilde's voice came through saying, "Sir, I found them all," in a sweet voice.

"Come, in Full Dress, and meet the new addition."

Quatre wasn't sure what the emphasis on Full Dress meant until Treize began transfoming himself before his very eyes, his long muscular limbs becoming impossibly longer and more muscular. The fangs lengthened a bit over his bottom limb, and his angled face molded itself to an even younger version of itself, perfectly smooth. His hair grew an inch and became redder, nails sharp. Down the middle of his chest was what seemed like a teeth-shaped tattoo, before a closer look made them real white bone. And his organ, it became an angry red as it grew longer.

The Duke looked better than he did before, but nothing prepared Quatre for his entourage of slaves. He recognized each of them by their unique appearance, described by his master on the way to his castle. Dorothy Catalonia, Treize's distant cousin, with her large breasts, wore nothing but a bra and a short skirt. The teeth settled in her cleavage were less pronounced their her cousin's. Trowa trailed in among the last, the only one with catlike ears and a matching cinnamon-brown tail. Large eyes glanced in Quatre's direction before fluttering down to the floor again.

Dorothy, however, moved right behind Quatre on a pillow, next to the rack. She stared at him with unveiled lust; Quatre mirrored the look, never having ever seen a woman he was actually obligated to covet.

"Everyone, introduce yourselves to Quatre. You know the routine. Let him be informed. You first, Lady."

"I'm Lady Une. I've lived with the Duke all my life." That was all the first woman said.

With the brazen glaring eyes, Quatre guessed the boy standing up to be Heero Yuy. He bowed exactly ninety degrees. "I'm Heero Yuy. I'm from the secluded mountains up north, home to the Carpathians of the Yuy clan. I'm here because I was sold as a harlot's child in the market, bought to be an assassin, and was traded here as part of Kushrenada's household. Nice to meet you, Quatre."

Surprised with so much infomation, Quatre blinked once, remembering everything instantly. Duo, a demon, with the long braid, goat horns sprouted from his hair, and twinkling purple eyes was next.

"I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run, I may hide, but I'll never tell a lie. Seriously though," Duo, who was the tailor that sized him up, whispered mischieviously, "If you ever get in trouble for the next month or so, give me a heads up so I can do my running and hiding thing." Several of the other pets nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I was an orphan doing pickpocketing and prostitution for a living before my main man Treize scooped me off the street."

Hilde was next, had small wings. A half-demon. "Hi! Hilde Scheibaker. I'm a half-demon. Was a prostitute. Then.. Master Treize came and.. yea.. He took me in."

"Sally Po. Was a sleezy doctor for some assholes. Now, I'm a doctor here. Nice to see you again, Quatre." She winked. Quatre realized she was some sort of witch or fairy, by the way her skin shone.

"Catherine Bloom. Yo! I got bought from Baron Dekim Barton. I kinda' worked as his bitch, but now I'm Treize's bitch." She had a airy, cheerful voice, and was definitely a fairy by her transparent wings. Nothing on her but a teeny, weeny bright red bikini. To Quatre, Catherine was by far the most attractive. "It's better here," she added, blowing a kiss to the Duke, who caught it.

Trowa stared down at the floor the entire time. "Trowa Barton. Same as Catherine."

Before he could sit down, Treize ordered, "Tell him about that delectable bloodline of yours. And look at his eyes."

This seemed to be a trouble for the young man, for once their eyes met, he would automatically look somewhere else. He finally achieved a semblance of looking at him, though the blonde knew he was probably looking at a spot over his head. "I'm the last Feline Demon in this part of the country." Then he sat down quickly.

A beautiful woman, crystal blue eyes and long blonde hair, wearing a frilly dress embroidered with lace stood next. Her eyes were sad. "I'm Relena Peacecraft. We... Excuse me, I mean I was bought from my father. I come from a long line of magical humans, or sorcerers. Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

Dorothy, last, got up, leaning over so that her breast swung from the force of gravity. "Dorothy Catalonia. I asked to come here."

"Why?" Quatre asked, mouth dry from haven't spoke so long, or because of the way Dorothy toed a dildo on the floor.

"Oh, its oodles of i _fun_ /i , here." When she sat down, they started clapping, quickly at first, as Treize led. When he slowed down to a slow staccato, so did they, then crescendoed and quickly stopped, the effect richocheting off the walls.

"You've been initiated! Congratulations!" Then they all began to throw pillows at him, and the sex toys too, which hurt.

"Let's have sex!" Dorothy cried eagerly, reaching for the bed but checked herself and pulled back.

"No, I'm not in the mood. Besides, I have something to tell you all... Well, it's mostly Relena. Everyone on the bed."

It was like seeing a pattern unfold, as they all grouped together in their usual pairings. Dorothy, Catherine, and Trowa sat next to him. Relena, Heero, Duo, and Hilde sat on the other side of them, right in front of Treize, and Sally and Une were on Treize's right side. Most of them snuggled underneath the large, heavy blanket, even Trowa; their knees touched, or legs and knees, as Duo and Sally were lying back. Treize pulled Quatre from the cozy ring into the cozier nest of his lap.

"Quatre has a special plan for getting those three naughty pets back." And then Treize proceeded to explain the details of the whole surprise plan, helped by Quatre just in case he forgot a pertinent detail.

"That means your mission is cancled Sally. Whether Quatre or Relena gets hurt, or the hurt I'm going to give those three if I get them, I need you here, understand?"

Someone touched Quatre's thigh under the blanket. Without even looking, he knew it was Dorothy, impatient for stimulation.

"Yes, sir."

"Are you sure..." Relena paused, blinking, then squeezed her eyes shut, before snapping them open. "Are you sure that you want me to tell you the truth, master?" Beside her, Duo's face had broken into a grin.

"I'm sure, Relena."

Dorothy had his swollen cock in her skilled hands, stroking with just the formed ring made from her thumb and index finger. She did not attempt to remove the cock ring. Lips trembling, Quatre feared he would cry out, and he didn't want that, not knowing how his new master would react to it.

Relena was biting her lip, and Duo's grin was wider than before. Underneath his buttocks, Treize hardened considerably. He grabbed Dorothy's hand, then snatched away the covers and he revealed Hilde's groping of Relena and, surprisingly, Duo playing with Heero.

Treize only said, "Naughty pets, stop that."

"You haven't called any of us in your bed for a week!" Catherine cried. "And we've been wearing the toys for so long."

"Don't complain to me," Treize growled, silencing and stopping all of their ministrations. "Complain to the traitors. I'm in no mood other than the rough quickie until they come back. Any takers?"

No one wanted that. So they looked irritably away or stared off, ignoring the lecture altogether.

"You know what? I'm really in the mood." Their faces changed from angered and passive to pure horror and anxious. "A nice dry fuck with any of you. Thirty seconds to pick who. Hilde and Quatre are exempt. And, of course, Lady." To prove his point, the vampire pulled the three flush against him- Lady and Hilde were naked.

Hilde, nipple brushing against his forearm, whispered in his ear, "You better think of something non-sexual. That hard-on of yours won't get any for some time."

They were playing rock-paper-scissors in small groups, very quickly, the first loser of each group going to the next two losers. In the end, Trowa lost between Heero and Relena. The cat-demon breathed through his nose, ears and tail flickering nervously. They twitched incessantly when Treize shoved him down to the mattress. One long, luxurious leg swung over Treize's shoulder.

The Duke rubbed the marble skin, and licked a long trail. Trowa made a small sound, "Nn..." and his cock said more by lenghthening up to his stomach.

"G-Ah!" Treize pressed deeply in one smooth stroke, well, what may have seemed smooth, but was extremely painful for Trowa. But the Duke still held back, like he did with Quatre and Hilde. He found Trowa a delicate seed as well. Speaking of, Treize let go far earlier than he preferred, making Trowa whimper in the mattress, his tears making the sheets wet.

Lady handed the master a handkerchief, to wipe himself and Trowa. Meanwhile, Treize consoled the cat-demon: "Good boy, you handled that very well. Next time, I'll make sure you enjoy it." They shared a kiss, this time with tongues writhing against one another. Trowa was aroused again, but he took the blanket to cover himself.

"Everyone ready yourself for bed. Tomorrow morning, I want the Playroom set up for three."

Quatre, quite excited despite Hilde's warning, didn't quite understand importance of the Playroom for three, but, he felt, he would find out tomorrow. If all went well.


	3. The PlanThe Playroom

**AN**:Woohoo! Look, this chapter is two chapters, because I don't like cliffhangers too much, and get too excited to leave cliffhangers. Eventually I'll get over that. It is separated into, as you can see, The Plan and The Playroom- which is about as simple as I can make it. I thoroughly enjoyed this chapter and I hope you do to. :D I have reviews.

**REVIEWS!!!!** **BECAUSE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND FAST (ON CHAPTERS!)**

**UnderM: **Yes, I am happy on this review. I made a mistake and you corrected me. Thank you.

**Warnings:** Okay, this chapter may be pretty scary for the squeamish. I kind of held back for length and for the weak-hearted. **Don't like, don't read**. No seriously.

The Plan/The Playroom

Quatre awoke with Duo on the comfortable larger-than-king-sized bed. The demon's limbs wrapped obtrusively around his frame, and he smelled of fresh soil and sweat. His hair was a mess, tangled and sticking up all over the place.

Everyone had slept in the same room, though last night Duo said they all had separate rooms. Quatre found out that his 'companion' was a talkative one, wanting to elucidate in detail the day-to-day life of being a slave. He explained the rough times they have had since the three had escaped two weeks earlier, and that the only reason the master believed he could find them was because of Relena, who Milliardo wouldn't leave alone. Then he described the different jobs in the house and missions outside.

"Always, always do as the master says. Main man likes a good fight, but you'll know an order when you hear it. He doesn't care how, as long as you do it," Duo had advised. "Unless the order contains how you do it, of course."

Quatre wasn't responsible for anything for a month, so such things as cleaning or being furniture or even the most simple orders could be broken and put on another's shoulders. The only thing he had to be aware of was that the Duke would want sex. Lots of sex. Unless he was angry, and then it would be more rape than sex.

Then he figured out Treize wasn't rich. The million ducs came from selling off valuable merchandise in the museum. Among the ring of pimps, he was at the bottom, a newbie, an amateur. Even his extensive library and museum wasn't even close to matching theirs. Only an eighth of the whole castle was even his and it took millions of ducs just to keep it in good condition. The rumor of his wealth was just a generalization the public took for granted.

Then it was time for the plan to take effect.

At first, Treize was worried about the dangerous city and Quatre's familiarity with it. He did not know that Quatre had gone numerous times into the city to buy liquor for his father. Usually it was the oldest's job, but after Iria died and the last girls were sold, Quatre got the job for about two months. Particularly the part of city that he frequented were the old dangerous parts of the city, where the really expensive, really good alcohol was available. The blonde knew how good it was, taking a swig of something extra now and again.

Then came the master's next question: how did he defend himself.

On the ride to the city, where Relena was to be dropped off at the outskirts of the city and make her way through the alleyways looking for her brother, and Quatre would await her at the city, he told Treize all about his psychic ability. His father had always wanted to know if he had any psychic powers, like all twenty-nine of his older sisters, and, of course, after so long of insistent scares and calls, Quatre learned to never share the information of his empathy. At first, he didn't know what it was called, knowing when his dad was angry or calm, or his sisters envious or tired, but when he figured it out several psycology and psychic books later, he knew he couldn't tell his father. When Amelia was find out to be a pyrokinetic, Mr. Winner stabbed her through her palms, so that it will be painful to ever make fire flow from them.

Relena was dropped off, and Quatre made sure to tweak her emotions, so that she was a bit more frightened than she truly was.

He didn't tell Treize that he could_ control _emotions. He knew that would be the breaking point. Anyway, he could only do it three or four times a day, usually when the feelings are mild. It took everything to calm the drunken stupor of his father's anger.

And then he was in the city, coming out the car that was Treize's rental- a carriage would have stood out in the city, thought there were more out there.

Whistles, catcalls, and wandering hands followed him. He wore nothing but a pair of black denim short shorts, a tiny black vest riding his upper torso, nad gloves and boots with stockings coming up to his knees. Treize was suddenly eager to pierce him, then adding shiny ebony rings, but said that would wait for later.

The master was in a good mood all morning. He kissed all the pets he met, petted the girls and made the males uncomfortable by staring at them. He believed the plan would work.

"And it has to work, or we're screwed. And not in that fun way, either." Duo had good advice.

Vendors of either side shouted their wares, especially those displaying clothes. Quatre guessed they saw someone with taste in him. Plenty beverage makers and bartenders, upon recognizing Quatre, would woo him over and have him taste their best drinks.

"Heartthrob, dude," a petite young female bartender cried. "Isn't it delicious, or should we cut back on the fruit?"

"I think it's perfect with more Lay, not less fruit." Lay was one of the most popular energy drinks, sold out by the end of the day. So popular was it that it was in a lot of new drinks. "I gotta go."

"You're not going to buy anything?"

"Not today."

Then a tall man, almost as tall as Treize, gently landed his finished Heartthrob on the wood. "You should cut back on the fruit in Heartthrob."

Quatre looked up, unable to believe his luck. He's only seen him twice, once in a picture Treize showed him in the car, and the other time he was fighting. But time had done him well.

Milliardo Peacecraft, where Relena was feminine, he was even more feminine- in a masculine way. It was indescribable. Not as if he was androgynous, just soft, and hard, at the same time, like a Native American Nadleeh. His hair had grown down to his knees, and his bangs over his eyes, which irritated him, Quatre felt. He wore dress pants of beige and a white, and a button-down black T-shirt and black boots. At his side was his white sword in his sheathe.

"I'll take both your opinions in consideration," the bartender said, winking at Quatre. She took both glasses and went to the back.

There was a plan if Quatre was to meet any of the three before they found Relena.

As they were walking out, he said clearly, "You're Treize's runaway."

Anger flared like fire inside Milliardo, who turned to him with a manacing glare. It wasn't so bad or in need of controlling unless he turned violent, which Quatre didn't feel to be a problem. Yet.

"Who are you?"

"One of Theodore's servants," came Quatre's practiced answer. Baron Theodore liked his servants dressed as skimpy as possible- Dekim didn't, so he had to be sure he didn't say that, or that would give away his true slave status.

"That man could never keep a secret," Milliardo muttered, walking off.

Quatre wasn't sure which man he was talking about, Theodore or Treize, but he continued to follow Milliardo, per orders, even if it was the opposite direction of Relena. Milliardo looked back at him.

The anger erupted again, mixed with confusion and suspicion. "Why in the hell are you following me?"

"Just wanted to tell you that your sister's gone," Quatre said tactfully, and the blonde predictably whirled around, hair flying.

"What do you mean? Treize killed her?" And his hand automatically went to his hilt, as if ready for a fight, which he probably was, given the new level of anger.

"No, no, nothing like that." Quatre said calmly. "But she was dropped off here. If she finds you and brings you back she'll be fine. Of course, if she doesn't find you..."

In a split second, Milliardo was in the sky, scouting the surrounding area. He was not aided by wings, so he was soaring by telekinesis, which Treize said he had. He flew back down to the ground, and upon hitting the cement sidewalk, he began running, worry etched into his features and his mind. He was sprinting towards the area Relena should have been walking through.

"Are you still following me?" Milliardo yelled, whipping out his cellphone and calling someone on speed dial. Without waiting for Quatre's answer, he began talking, "Yes, it's her. It is probably a trap, but she's unconcious, I can't just leave her there. You're coming? No, no- you don't have to do that. No! Gods, Noin, I'm serious." He stopped, a bemused expression on his face.

"You want to go back? Look, I know it's a hard life- I don't want to go back! Gods! I've been his puppet for a years! Why does he still want me?! Tell Wufei that, yes, we are still having this conversation. You _both_ want to go back? Do you know what he'll do to us?" Anxiety pressed into every corner of his mind. He sat on his hunches, running his left hand over and over his face. Now he was nervous. "I can't go back. He'll kill me."

Milliardo listened for a minute, his face clouding with dread at each passing minute. Someone, or two persons, on the other side yelled at him. Quatre could feel quite clearly that the blonde did not like what they were saying.

Then he felt something else. Duke Kushrenada was nearby, and from his joyful emotions, he could see them just as clearly as Quatre could feel him.

"I know, I know. Dumb," Milliardo spoke resignedly. "But after the first couple days, we were too scared to go back. I know... We can't keep running forever." He listened. "Totally, I would rather be Treize's than any of the others, even if he is a poor jackass. Can you get around Dekim's goons down here to Bank Street? I think by now someone's bothering my sister. Alright, bye."

"Are you going to get your sister?" Quatre asked, hopeful that he wouldn't have to trick anyone, and ready to tell the whole truth now, though the runaway already knew most of it.

Milliardo was running again, and Quatre followed him. "Yes. And then we're going back to Treize, who's going to beat us into next week- you just don't know. The first month you're with Treize, and he's pretty nice to you and treats you mostly like glass- except when he's taking you for the first time. After that month, you'd better be ready for almost anything. The worst he's ever done was piss on my chest. Good Gods, I hope he doesn't get any worse than that."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you..." Quatre trailed off as they turned on Bank street. "I'm not Theodore's servant-"

"Didn't think so. You hadn't called him Lord. What are you, Dekim's?"

"No, I'm Treize's new slave. Quatre Winner." A weight lifted off his shoulders.

"The last one, aren't you," Milliardo stated. "I bet you think Treize's just fine."

Quatre nodded, stopping as he took in the scene before him. Treize held Relena in the crook of his arm. Around him were the dismembered bodies of demons hoping to get a piece of her. She was fine, as Milliardo was pleased to see, and Treize was furious, snarling, which made Milliardo's hand twitch to his sword. Fear was battling his common sense, for it would be nuts to attack.

"Give me that. You know what will happen if you fight," Treize said, extremely gentle, holding out his hand to the sword. Milliardo slowly put his weapon in the open palm, snapping back his hand, and made Treize smile at his fear. Milliardo was indubitably nervous at the moment, unable to keep his hands still or his eyes on anyone.

"I'll wait here for Noin and Wufei. Get in the carriage," Treize ordered. He set Relena down, who ran to her brother and gave him a firm squeeze.

Then, shockingly, Relena punched him in the face. After she was done, her fist a burning red, she politely showed them to the carriage.

(_Intermission) _

After the carriage ride with thick enough tension one could cut it with a knife, they arrived to the eighth part of the castle. Everyone else waited in lobby, all of them on their knees, quiet, heads bowed. Sally rose hers and gave Wufei a discomforting glare which rivaled Relena's punch to her brother's face. Treize snapped his fingers once and they all stood. The master started walking, towards the kitchen, but since it wasn't time to eat, they were obviously going to the Playroom.

The Playroom was actually a gym of sorts. Magnificent structures and instruments set themselves against one another, and some other machines were separate entirely, a bit grotesque to look at, and nauseous to think of someone strapped to it. The room gave Quatre chills; the clean latex and waxed floors were gilded, and something more lay beneath.

Those who weren't part of the punishment stood against the wall. Quatre stood in between Duo and Trowa, and both were holding his hands because he asked them to. The red-tinted walls and deep black furniture frightened him. He was probably soaking in the others' fear as well.

Noin, Wufei, and Milliardo kneeled before Treize, naked, the Duke in a large leather chair, languidly smoking a cigar, wearing only his boots and a pair of his usual tight leather. He uncrossed and recrossed his legs, and the only eerie sound in the whole room was the brushing of the material. Quatre could feel his heartbeat in their joined hands- i _Tha-Thump. Tha-Thump_.

Treize finished his cigar; the end was still burning red. To put it out, he neared Milliardo, who backed away quickly, then thought better of it. He stood rigid and the flaming end pressed to his skin- _T-sssss_, only whimpering slightly, lips a mere quiver of a scream.

"Up." They stood up, not looking the master in the eye, who noticed this with irritation. "Look at me." Heads twitching, they looked at him, a feat Quatre commended, for even he couldn't look without shuddering at the absolute fury boiling beneath the cornflower blue irises. Or the controlled anger rolling in powerful biceps and structured torso. If he looked, he might break.

"The horses. I will beat each of you unconcious on the horses." Then he changed his mind, "No, I want Milliardo on the table. Just a table."

At first, Quatre thought he meant real horses, and believed that would be something odd indeed. But then he say Heero and Duo pulling these saddled benches behind the three. Each of the benches had four manacles connected to them, and Wufei and Noin obediently strapped themselves in, face-down, while Heero and Duo adjusted the entrapments. They wrapped blindfolds around their heads- Quatre thought this was the absolute worst, not being able to see.

Milliardo received a blindfold as well, and climbed onto a nearby table. He sat Indian-style, face a sickly reddish-green.

"Why don't they just run away?" Quatre whispered. "It seems to be a frightening ordeal."

"What's going to be scary is when they get caught." Duo let go of his hand and wrung it. "They're too scared to run."

The walls were covered in weapons, some of the shaper ones blessedly clean, but the small floggers and whips were dark with dried blood. Quatre noticed long striped scars on Milliardo's otherwise unmarred back. This may have been Peacecraft's first time running away but it surely was not the first time he's been in the Playroom.

Treize took a long, thick piece of leather- Noin burst into tears, hiccupping in surprise at her own reaction- and that was all. The ends of the piece of leather was nubbed, so one couldn't call it a stick or whip or a ruler or a belt of some type. It was a primitive object to beat someone with.

And, Good Gods, did he beat them.

The way they screamed, the sounds of their bones being broken, the complete and utter anger Treize unleashed, all of it brought tears to Quatre's eyes. Duo took to staring at the ground with his eyes firmly closed. Trowa shot nervous glances at him and squeezed his hand tenderly. Quatre was beginning to like the cat-demon so much already that even as they watched the heinous punishment, the blond yearned to do something, anything with him that was more than holding hands.

"I bet you'll think twice before running away again!"

After roaring this, Treize threw the terrible stick away, or whatever the hell it was, and climbed on the table on top of Milliardo, who was on his stomach. Treize had ordered him throughout the ordeal to turn over or turn ninety degrees. Whereas only Noin and Wufei were beaten horribly on their backs- Noin had passed out- Milliardo's who body was inflicted with multiple blows. He was semiconscious enough to mumble, "Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Treize laughed brokenly, pulling Milliardo's bruised hips up and clutching them to make him scream, and he entered, tearing through muscle that hadn't been touched for two weeks. Milliardo screamed again, and while he cried, tears were streaming with the blood from his mouth, Treize bent down to whisper in his ear.

"I'll break you- or have I broken you, yet?"

Unbelievablely, Milliardo croaked, "Fuck you...Sadistic bastard."

Quatre suddenly began to use his powers on Treize, who had flipped Milliardo and was choking him to death. Now, the other slaves intervened, not moving yet, but Sally was nearly off the wall with a tranquilizer in her hand. Une was actually by Treize's side, holding softly to his biceps. Quatre, exhausted beyond measure, finally twisted the emotions of his master just enough to make him stop choking Milliardo, who was immensely disappointed, much to Quatre's surprise.

The blonde, Quatre felt, had wanted to die.

Still, Treize raped Milliardo with all his might; the blonde screamed hysterically, choking on his own blood. His pupils were different sizes, rolling to the top of his head. Only until he came hard did Treize finally stop, then he picked up the stick, slapped Noin awake, and began beating them again.

Relena ran to him and grabbed his arm. Quatre, and the others, were relieved she went first.

"Please, it's enough!" she cried. "Please, master, if you're still angry, take it out on me."

Treize dropped his stick, covered in more blood anyone cared to think about, and was dripping in sweat. Smoothing back his ginger-red hair with a smile, he said, "Oh, I was just waiting for one of you to tell me to stop. It's hard to put limits on myself." He licked his fangs, smiling in what seemed to be happiness.

To Sally and the rest he said, "Get these kids cleaned up and do whatever. I'm finished," and to Une, "You and I are going to the market, the mall, and wherever else, get some Lay, and we're going to have a party." He looked at the rest of them again, then at the three battered recommissioned slaves.

"I'm so glad you're back," he said.

Treize, Quatre concluded, was in control, but wasn't all there.


	4. Limelight

**AN:**I just achieved one of the most successful sex scenes I've ever written. Please review. Because Trowa's and Quatre's relationship is oh so important, and I want to know how ya'll feel about it! 

**Warning:**Sex, people, sex! But it's sort of romantic in a way. And intense. Wax. There's wax, my dears. Don't like? Don't read. Next chapter! Duo and Heero- muhahaha!

**Summary**: Quatre is forced to perform at the impromptu party. Little does he know the inbred talent he already has. 

Limelight

Finally, Quatre had time to reflect. While Sally and the others tended to the three beaten slaves, and they were carefully attended to almost full healing except for scars, Quatre sat next to Trowa, whose mask of a face was contorted minimally with relief. They were still holding hands, as if they were too shy to let go but also too shy to bring up their joining. 

"He's going to make us have sex in front of everyone," Trowa said slowly, his soft baritone sending chills down Quatre's spine. 

"I don't mind." 

Trowa looked at him with his one visible green eye. "Master meant 'we' as in the whole castle." 

Anxiety set in at this statement. Quatre didn't want anymore people to see him naked than those who had already seen him. Besides, large crowds, of strangers, really made him nervous and prone to accidents that earned him no small amount of beatings from his father. 

"Don't worry... Quatre."

Oh, how Quatre loved the sound of his name from those full lips, and he also adored the sharp eye gazing at him with such genuine concern. The blonde hadn't felt this happy since Iria came out of the blue; it was nostalgic and refreshing. 

"Can I be on top?" Quatre asked suddenly. 

If Trowa was surprised at this question he showed no concern, except for a slight blush, and then he nodded. "I like being bottom," he said quietly, almost as if he didn't want Quatre to hear him. 

"I'm not familiar with either position," Quatre answered, trying to keep the conversation, "But being on top seems to give that person more control, and I'll be too nervous not to have that."

Trowa squeezed his hand, as if wanting to say something, but he didn't. 

"Is that what you like, Trowa?" He was whispering, and Trowa's blush deepened. "Do you enjoy losing control?"

"Yes," he gasped, his eyes far off in some imagining, and an erection forming between his legs. 

Quatre was similarly aroused, and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad, so he put the conversation on pause for now. 

Surprisingly to Quatre, even if he did see how well their treatment was going, Milliardo, Noin and Wufei were able to walk and get dressed for the evening. Still, they had the looks of the wounded on their faces, no doubt recounting the terrible time of their punishment. Noin gratefully accepted help getting into her clothing, while Wufei and Milliardo stubbornly stumbled to dress themselves. 

Everyone was in the master's bedroom, having taken their clothing racks from his large walk-in closet, which seemed like a whole other room in itself, and were dressing in a similar style. They had argued for a bit what that style would be, but everyone seemed to agree when Heero told them that today the master would be in the mood for tight leather. 

"Isn't he always in the mood for tight leather?" Quatre asked himself, and Duo, who was picking out his clothes because of his total lack of fashion sense, laughed with his whole body. 

"Oh, man. Seriously though, he doesn't like to dress up as much as he likes to dress _us _up," Duo said. "Here put this on, a nice break from those ass squeezers." 

Even if they were a nice pair of leather pants, they still squeezed his ass, but it was a comfortable squeezing. Duo gave him no shirt, letting the whole world see his formless chest and abdomen, but he did give him gloves that molded itself all the way to his biceps, if you could call the soft flesh there muscle. And like everyone else, he had a thin stripe of a collar placed around his neck, a rose pendant hanging from the middle. 

Everyone was a bit more excited, especially the girls, as they rubbed oil on one another- the boys- or put make-up on cleaned faces. Then they went and set up the lobby almost like their master's room, except there were chairs next to the pillows and boxes of toys were strewn everywhere. Then they wheeled from the Playroom long ottomans, with enormous, thick cushions strewn about on top. Quatre had an inkling what they were for. He wasn't sure what the large bowls of wax were for as they were set upon small, low-heat fires, and he feared the clean gleaming utensils used to pierce whatever part needed to be pierced. 

Then they began making finger-food and setting about glasses and tables. With how quickly they prepared everything, Quatre knew this was a fairly common event to have. There was a mark of urgency in their movements, as if doing it quickly and more effieciently would please the master who wasn't there to see them. 

Then Catherine called the other masters individually to the party, and they all accepted, much to Quatre's chagrin, for he still didn't want to 'perform', as the others called it, in front of the strangers.

"I'm nervous, Duo. I always seem to mess up these things!" Quatre cried as some of the masters arrived with an entourage of finely dressed slaves, who seemed obedient and able, automatically going for the wine and foodstuffs to get to their masters. The more people who came, the more distraught he became. 

"Dude! Don't worry. The more you worry, the better your chances to fuck up," Duo said wisely. Then he looked over his shoulder at someone. "Yo, cat-boy, forgot your name, but hold his hand. He seems calmer when you do." 

Trowa's large, bony hand claimed his small, clammy one, and Duo nodded approvingly. Then he ran off, muttering about how Milliardo and Wufei had made themselves conveniently scarce. 

"When master comes, we'll stick to him, alright?" 

"What?" Quatre was so anxious, he could hardly pay attention. "How will that help?" 

Trowa squeezed his hand. "He'll help you calm down." 

Speaking of which, from the door came Treize's tall self, fully dressed in his usual leather and a cape embroidered with roses. He looked calm and mesmerizing, with an air full of charisma. The master's, almost involuntarily, stood quickly to greet him, going over with thin demeanours. They did the regular shaking of hands in a small group, and to this group Trowa took him. 

When they finally stood by master, Quatre's heart well in his throat, Trowa brushed him lightly with his body. Treize looked down and smiled, putting Trowa in one arm and the nervous Quatre in the other, he introduced them both. 

"All of you know my wonderful cat-creature Trowa, but I don't believe I've shown any of you my delightful new acquisition, Quatre Winner, whose brains may be the most convoluted on this side of the continent. Say hello, Quatre."

"Hello, sirs," Quatre murmured politely, looking into the face of one master to the next. Two of them were old men, Quinze and Lord Barton, two of them were young, Alex and Mueller, one of them was enormous, Theodore, and another looked like a rat with a balding head and a thin mustache, Lord Septum. They were so much more inferior to his master, whose head was held high with superiority, plus Treize smoothed his back with a rubbing gloved hand, that Quatre was calmed. Trowa gave him a small smile, a sweet one, and he smiled back. 

Theodore, chomping away at small sandwiches, said greedily, "You gonna' show 'em off, Treize? 'Tis the least you can do since you barely paid rent this month." 

A smooth fake smile spread over Treize's face. "Of course," he said, ushering them all to an ottoman. Trowa gracefully climbed on while Quatre shakily sat down, nervous all over again. 

"Let's spice things up a bit," Treize offered, bringing them a stand of the wax mixture, a wooden ladle in the center. "So that these bastards will leave me alone about the damn money." 

"Wait, Master! What am I supposed to do?" Quatre asked desperately. Trowa was lying down, removing all his clothing with the subtle grace of a professional stripper, using only the tips of his fingers. 

"Since Trowa is on his back, I presume you're going to be on top?" To Quatre's frantic nod he said, "Kiss and caress him as you will, Quatre, then I will tell you to start pouring wax on his body. Slowly. From his neck to his toes."

"Okay." That sounded easy enough. 

Treize smiled mischievously. "The only problem you may have is holding back. By the time I tell you that you're finished, arousal will have built inside you, ready to explode. Do a good job and I'll let you." At these words, Quatre's cock sprang to life, and Trowa's oiled limbs around his didn't make it any better. "Good luck," Treize said last, and sat down in the middle chair between the rest of the other masters of the castle.

Quatre looked doen at Trowa, whose abs were more definite in texture, sinewy and curved at the same time. He had his arms raised above his head and a seductive look shining brightly in his now smoldering green eyes. To his surprise, Quatre found he couldn't resist kissing and touching Trowa's body, and his now familiar hands massaged his muscles with the professional care of one who had done the act a thousand times. 

Their tongues battled one another, though they had already known who would be the winner, the dominant one of the two. Trowa pushed up against him with the same amount of agressiveness as when Treize pressed down into him the day before, in his home. Now, on the red ottoman that contrasted sharply with Trowa's creamy white skin, he shoved deep into the hollow of his groin, grinding and thrusting wildly. 

Trowa gasped in pleasure, and Quatre found he wanted to hear it again. He clutched Trowa's waist with a devilish grin pressed their swollen cocks flush against each other, squeezing them. The cat-demon's mouth dropped impulsively, crying out, and Quatre groaned at the sound. 

"Quatre, I hate to spoil your fun," Treize interuppted, quite impressed with his two newest slave's interaction. "Use the wax now. Might I remind you that wax dries quickly." 

With that advice, Quatre, after untangling his sweaty, oily limbs from a mewling Trowa, took the ladle, thought for a minute, and then poured it slowly over his standing erection. 

Holding his elbows over his head, Trowa trembled in either pleasure or pain, and a low hiss escaped his lips. 

"Trowa? Does it feel good? Or does it hurt?" Quatre had little drops fall directly on his nipples, which hardened as the wax dried. Tears left the corners of Trowa's eyes. 

"B-Both. More." He licked his lips and repeated, "More." Suddenly, he transformed himself in Full Dress, catlike ears flickering excitedly. His eyes were glowing even more abnormally than before and the strong muscles of his body twitched as he purred. 

He let the red wax pool in his navel, and the wax seem to flow naturally around the base of his cock, covering the curly brown hairs. Everywhere his skin was becoming red, his jutting organ purple. Then on his legs was where the melted liquid found itself. Large, hot amounts ran down his thighs, the long bones of his shin, and between his toes. 

Quatre was so aroused, just as Treize had said, that he became clumsy with the ladle, acidentally dropping wax on Trowa's face and hair as he attempted to spoon some on his neck. 

"On your stomach, Trowa," came Treize's husky voice, and this made Quatre again aware of the other people in the room. The slaves were almost as entranced as their masters, Alex and Mueller among them having their beautiful female slaves nurse their engorged organs. 

Trowa's claws clutched the cushion beneath him as Quatre resumed pouring wax, this time on his arching back. 

"Ah! W-Wait!" was his tortured cry as Quatre pulled his tail and smoothed the heated ladle around his ass, dropping heavily large amounts of wax between his buttocks. The lithe body twitched irregularly and Trowa let out a scream in anguish, and from the sound of it Quatre just knew, he could feel it all over, that Trowa was close to orgasm. 

"Stop, Quatre," ordered Treize. "Put the ladle down. Fuck him. Now. He should have prepared himself." He snapped his fingers and automatically Duo went between his legs, unzipped his leather pants, and began to blow him. 

Quatre knew what he meant. While oiling themselves, without real feeling really, they had stretched themselves with fingers and toys, trying to do it all businesslike with the least pleasure imaginable. Trowa helped him while showing him how to do it by himself. 

Without preamble, Quatre entered him, pushing aside much dried wax, into the wonderfully tight, wet heat that was the Feline Demon Trowa Barton. Gods, it felt like heaven on his tortured length. With strength he didn't even know he had, he flipped Trowa over onto his back, watching the mixed expression of exquistive pleasure and pain play over his face. Fangs had bottom lip in grasp, and Trowa didn't seem to realize what a picture he made, ears spread far apart and tail twitching. 

"Master,"- His deep, lust-filled voice surprised him- "Can I play with the wax some more?" He looked at his master, who petted Duo's sweaty mass of hair as he sucked hard and willingly on Treize's cock. Treize nodded with a curious smile on his face. 

Again, Quatre took the ladle and poured it where he and Trowa were joined, and he was unprepared for the sharp feeling of intense heat on his most sensitive parts, shaking visible with ever large spill of the wax. The rest of the ladle went over his body, and he shivered in pleasure. He took another spoonful and poured it all over Trowa's body, which twisted and shook. 

"Quatre, please. Fuck me," Trowa rasped, coming up and grabbing Quatre by his biceps, which there had to be, and pulled him down, in turn entering deep within him. Hitting something there, Quatre felt, made him scream. It was as if Trowa's pleasure sharpened right then. Disoriented, Trowa let go, and Quatre himself searched for that spot of pleasure once more. 

A soundless scream left Trowa's waxed throat, and the cushion underneath him was stretched to its limits, tearing apart. 

Prostate. That's what it was. He was hitting his prostate. The blond shot forward with all his strength, and a choked sob came from Trowa. Over and over he entered and struck his prostate. The quick sliding, Trowa's uncontrolled sounds of pleasure, and the overall situation nearly sent Quatre over the edge. However, being top, he didn't want to let go first. For the last time his hand went to the ladle, and he poured self-inflicting wax between them, and thrust after thrust shoved the hot liquid deep inside Trowa's body. 

Trowa's green eyes rolled, and an incoherent scream of what could've been his name sputtered from his mouth. He came heartily, shooting cum directly in the wax on both his and Quatre's chest. Unable to hold back at the concentrated squeezing Trowa produced, the blond empath, feeling strongly Trowa's release, let go in pleasurable anguish, his climax almost close to death itself. And just before he passed clean out, he heard Alex say, "Let me have him!" 


	5. Cat Life

**AN: **I was thinking. Why are so many slave stories centered around slaves that are afraid of their masters? I think that sometimes they are afraid, sometimes they're not. Depending on who it is, that pet may really be good, or maybe outrageously bad. This is what this chapter is dedicated to. :D

**NO REVIEWS FOR THE PAST TWO CHAPTERS?! Sorry, I can't go on like this. I know some of you are reading, so please review, whether you like it or not, I mean the chapter, not reviewing, haha. I despise not having reviews more than anything, more than writer's block, more than work and school combined. I can't just do something if no one's going to appreciate it. All I want is a review, that's all!**

Sorry for ranting, but this has been going on for years. I know I should realize by now that some people will stop reviewing, or no one will be reviewing, but I'm an author. I write for people. If I was going to write for myself, I wouldn't publish it! XD

**Summary**: Quatre gets the shock of his life when he realizes that most of the pets have truly awful attitudes towards their Master. Then said pets get the shock of their life- Their master will be busy.

Cat Life

Quatre never imagined that something that felt so incomparably good could leave him so incomparably _sore_. He hadn't felt so many aches since he fell out of a tree years ago; he was considered the lucky one while his sisters suffered a broken wrist and ankle.

Still, that night he went to bed early in Trowa's room to sleep off an exhaustion of pleasure, and woke to the comforts of Trowa's lithe body flanked against him. A fully erect organ settled on his hip and Trowa, in Full Dress, purred against him.

"Let's do it again," he whispered.

Quatre wasn't too sure which actions Treize found unsatisfactory, but he believed that maybe having sex without his permission was one of them. He hadn't expected any of the slaves to be angels, but surely they had more control. First with breaking precious items and now having sex? Maybe Milliardo would ask him to scheme a plan to poison the duke.

"Trowa, I don't think-"

As if reading his mind, the ears twittered and Trowa said, "If we take a shower right after, he won't know we ever did anything." He climbed atop him, the creamy hue of the ceiling almost blending with his brownish skin. Both ears and his tail flicker incessantly, and deft hands were doing away with the sheets.

Before his heated body could act on its own, Quatre slithered off the bed and away from Trowa and made his way to the bathroom without looking back. He wouldn't be able to stand the temptation.

Quatre took a long luxurious shower; the liquid soap unlike anything he's ever smelled before, a sweet blend between chocolate, strawberries and wood called Midnight Excursion. The water was warm and it seemed no one else was in a rush to go into the bathroom nor that the master was in need of his services at the moment so he got out only when his hands were too numb to play in the lather anymore and his soreness all but faded.

When he was finished, he turned off the water and tuned for Trowa. Since he couldn't feel his prescence, he deemed it alright to walk and find another slave in the hopes that he wouldn't get lost. He had pretty much remembered last nights way to the lobby, and kitchen, but that meant passing other rooms and finding the others either sleeping or walking around as nude as he was.

Catherine gave him a gentle smile when he passed by and began to walk beside him, thought Trowa had been sitting despondently on her red bed. She suddenly took his arm and spoke, "Well, master usually has clothes laid out for us in the lobby. Then we probably have to clean it. It was a mess after those bastards left."

Her breasts bobbed as she walked and Quatre couldn't keep his eyes off them. He's only seen his sisters' breasts and never did he dream to look at them sexually, and they weren't that good to look at, anyway. Catherine, on the other hand, and Dorothy, suddenly, on the other, were so radically different from his sisters, a sudden urgency filled him to fill something. Anything but the tunnel of his own hands.

"Look at what we have here," Dorothy said slyly. looking down at his erection, " Should we take a detour to take care of it?"

"No, thank you,"

Catherine leaned across his chest, impeding his walk, and said, "Trowa says he's a stickler."

Dorothy laughed, loud and bright. Her eyes stuck to him in a fierce glare. "You better fit in quick. We all have something to bug the master about and we don't want some goody-two-shoes squealer." Catherine nodded in agreement.

Quatre was utterly baffled, not only did they flagrantly disregard Treize's rules, they didn't want him to 'squeal'. "But the master," he began, then stopped. Obviously, they didn't care about the master one way or another, and they nodded in pleasure. They were finally in the lobby and were to first to put on their clothes and started cleaning.

It seems most were fine with this, the cleaning, though Milliardo and Wufei were conveniently taking showers and Duo did nothing but kick around trash. The others made half-formed efforts except for Relena and Quatre, who worked diligently until every spill and white mess was cleaned. The two were the ones to take the toys and stuff them in dishwashers, and flung clothes were put into washing machines. Finally they were finished, the others already gathered inside what they called the television room, with a huge flat-scree TV hanging on the wall. Heero went on one of the computers nearby and began typing something up, something like a report.

Relena tweedled her thumbs at the entrance to the room as they watched some soap opera they decided they would laugh at. Then, finally, she said, with much more clarity Quatre felt from her, "We're supposed to clean our rooms."

"Who cares?" Duo answered, snappishly. No one turned around.

"Master cares! We never clean our rooms!"

Quatre remembered suddenly what a state of disarray Trowa's room was. It looked as if a horrendous tornado swept through it.

"If we all don't do it, he's not going to take the time to punish all of us," Heero said matter-of-factly, not looking at them, but focusing solely on his report.

"What about our homework, like Heero?" Relena tried again. "We've been getting awfully behind. Or maybe we could start our training lesson?"

This time everyone decided to ignore her.

Milliardo and Wufei trailed in and got seats on the large sofas.

"Has she already done the homework, training, and room speech?" Wufei muttered, eying Relena warily.

"Mm-hm," someone answered.

"Good."

Relena turned and left the room and Quatre, appalled at their lack of propriety and respect, followed her and grabbed her arm.

"What are you going to do, now?"

"I'm going to clean their rooms." Relena sighed.

"That would be wise. I'll help- I've been sensing growing hostility in Master Treize since even after he punished those three. It doesn't like they learned anything." They made it to the first room, which was even worse than Trowa's, panties, toys, and other exotic objects lying aroung, and began to clean. "Is it right, what Heero said?"

Relena frowned for a moment, then nodded. "No one would do anything if it is something a group should do, especially if someone else would do it. When given specific tasks, that is, something they can be individually punished for, then they would do their best."

"Master Treize seems strong enough to handle all of us! I don't understand why he doesn't have a firmer hands on things."

"He has to work a lot. He's a fighter at the underground arena," Relena explained, "And he gets too tired to do anything. He can't let us all go either, because, well, this is the best place around. All the other masters are either slobs or horrible people, and no one wants to work in a brothel or on the streets, or, Gods forbid, as a fighter on contract at the arena."

"Then he's really doing them a favor," Quatre said angrily. "And this is how they treat him?"

"Except Milliardo and Wufei. Treize was so excited with them that he sort of forgot how to treat them nicely. He overworked them with sex, which is what he really wants."

"Obviously not," he argued, "if he's willing to punish them for running away, and doesn't want them to run away in the first place."

"That's a point," Relena acquiesed, sounding relieved. "I just wish Master wasn't so tired, then he could run his house the way he wants to, and these people," she meant the slaves, "wouldn't be slobs."

"I feel there would be a change, somehow." Quatre really did feel it. He could feel happiness strong outside the castle, coming quickly. It must be strong for him to feel it so far away.

They finished the rooms quickly, and then Relena went to work on her school lessons. She and the others had a report on the effectiveness and consequences of cars versus carriages, a research paper that needed to be ten pages long, which only she and Heero finished. Heero actually liked school and worked on his lessons whenever he could, Relena told Quatre, but he neglected any other physical work.

Then the front door, for such a small thing, banged open and Treize's suave yet thunderous voice boomed down the halls, "Pets, come here!"

Relena and Quatre came first, and the others collectively came in slow. Treize smiled at their deliberate disobedience but said nothing, sitting in the now cleaned chair whereas he sat last night at the party. A red vest barely encompassed his bulging torso, and black jeans, with roses sewn in, were snug on his legs. He was a man to die for.

The pets sat in their regular circle on their pillows, none of them in Full Dress, all of them looking more or less bored.

"Good news," Treize said slowly, stretching. "But first, I'm going to paddle those who hadn't sent me his or her report last night. Une?" Une handed him a long thin paddle.

"Wait. What about your fights?" Relena asked worriedly, with genuine concern for her master's well-being.

Treize gave her an appreciative glance and said, "More on that later. Duo, you first."

The demon stood up in front of Treize, shaking visibly. "How many?"

"Ten. Don't worry, I'll count," the duke said, as if counting was what Duo was worried about.

Quatre did the calculations in his head, minus him, who didn't receive the assignment, and Heero, and Relena, and Une, who supposedly didn't have to do the work, that would leave eight, which meant eighty strikes Treize had to administer. That he administered without reprieve and without tiring, much to Quatre's amazement. It was as if last night or the punishing session was nothing on his body but he put his pets in so much misery, none of them went through without wetted eyes or at least red swollen cheeks that smarted as they sat back down on their pillows. Catherine received ten more for calling Treize a bastard.

"You all must be wondering," Treize said, having not broken a sweat, "How do I have all this strength left after coming from the arena? Last week, I told you about the Special Match? Can anyone tell me what that was about, or shall I put the paddle to your behinds again?

"Not you, Relena." He looked around and spotted Hilde raising her hand as if she was in a classroom. "Yes?"

"Wasn't it that match that if you won, you'd become champion, and wouldn't have to fight until someone challenged you?"

"And?" he pressed.

"And you'll still get paid, but it was a knockout draw, wasn't it?"

"Good girl," Treize said warmly, "But it turned out my opponent was cheating with steroids, so I won the match by default. That means I can stay home and wait for the check, which is higher this time around. That means more time with _you_."

Some of them put on sarcastic ecstatic faces and Treize laughed.

"I suppose Relena did your rooms, and it's the weekend, so what shall we- Where's Milliardo and Wufei?" He snarled. "Find them. I have no capacity to deal with their foolishness today. This is my house, and it's about time I started acting like it was."


	6. The Slaves, Chains, and Five More People

**AN: **Supershort chapter- in my view- and I love every word of it. Let me tell you, the next chapter is going to be a doozy, and I didn't want to bombard you all at once when you can eat it in delectable pieces. Like I said, next chapter's going to be at least three-thousand action packed, sex-loaded, suspense-ridden words long. :D

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! (keep 'em coming) I HAVE SO MANY FROM THE THREE SITES! **

Well... Not like twenty a chapter like a famous author like Jade or Becca Abbott, but enough to make me freakin' happy and explode with new ideas. And to those that inspire me like crazy.

**miku**: As long as you review when there's a lack, I don't mind. This chapter's totally for you; you inspired it suddenly and now I know where to go from here. Thanks

**Admiral ShadowWolf**: I was worried you abandoned me, because I'm stupid like that. I'm interested too, but there's something to attend to first wink Quatre will do his best. Thanks for reviewing!

**QueenPen: **You made me feel really silly, though I think most reviewing is deterred by laziness, as many reviewers seem to confess. Thank you for the time you spent reviewing, giving the ratings, and giving me advice. I'll try to say I will stop a fic if it doesn't receive reviews in a nicer way next time (because there will be a next time, though I really hope not). I wish authors didn't have to go through stuff like that. Good luck!

**Seer Vixion: **I totally understand. I could be so immersed in a fic that I don't review because I don't remember. Then when I do remember, I'm not in the position to review! Haha. Don't worry, they are going to get closer... and closer.. Hehe...Thanks for reviewing!

**anime gal22: **You like the twist. Well, thanks a lot. I like that so many of my stories come with a twist (woohoo!). Quatre can predict a lot of things. Thanks for reviewing!

**flying fish: **Your name is awesome! It could be laziness, like extreme, but that's okay. As long as there are a few reviews I don't mind the ultimate heap that don't review. And when it's on the fifth chapter, and it states like the story had a 100 hits, I wonder if people are really turned off, really. Thanks for reviewing, and of course, now, I'll totally continue it!

**Summary: **Not one to be given a break, Kushrenada is called for a match at the arena with almost impossible odds. It's going to be up to his slaves to save his life. (This is for this chapter and the next)

The Slaves, Chains, and Five More People

One long call, a master's trip to the arena, and they were dressed in their absolute best, forgotting for the day that Treize had supposedly more time. Treize had chosen, all over again, another set of fabulous clothes straight from the deep abyss that was his closet, and had passed out the outfits to each member of his large household. Strangely, the clothing came equipped with light armor, small weapons different for each of them. Quatre had no weapons, Treize saying his powers were useless at this point and that he should try to blend in to the surroundings and try not to make himself a target.

Quatre had no idea what that meant or what on the mighty earth was going on, but the others surely knew. It had happened before.

"A handicap match at the underground arena. Used to be that, if Treize won a handicap match," Duo explained, sliding several guns in his mutiple jean slips, "he would get extra money, but now that's his an on-call champion, they can call him up with any threat to his title. A challenger always has the right to choose what type of match it is. And Treize won't get any extra money."

"But why are all of you getting dressed up in battle gear? What's the handicap?"

"Us. Every last one of us. The challenger wants us in the arena while he fights Treize."

Then Quatre understood.

Not too long after, they rode a bus- which was the only vehicle able to carry all of them- to the building leading to the arena. It was constructed for the use of the fighters and led to the underground locker rooms, where they were walking to, which led to the actual arena, the place probably already filled with people ready to see their champion fight. They would if it weren't for the handicaps.

"My opponent paid an additional twenty million ducs in tiger's gold for two more handicaps. I accepted. Chains on me and five more opponents."

Surprisingly, his announcement was met with severe opposition. The most amazing coming from Milliardo Peacecraft:

"I trust that you can make a good win, however, those handicaps are too severe. You're going to get yourself killed."

Treize smiled. "I know that you're worried-"

"So are you."

"I am," the master confessed, "but I was blinded by how much money there was and decided to go along with something else utterly crazy. A bet. One of Theodore's."

This little fact seemed to be important, for the slaves' opposed his words vociferously.

"Treize!" Une cried, surprised. "That Theodore would-"

"If one of you manages to get killed, he gets three others of his choice."

"That's ludicrous! How in the world could you agree to something like that?" Une seemed angry, but she composed herself quickly, walking straight forward without looking at Treize anymore.

"We're going to get killed," Dorothy said, thumbing the two daggers at her hips nervously. Quatre didn't think such an aggressive woman like her could be nervous, but there she was, chewing her bottom lip until it fell off. No one seemed thrilled or pumped or psyched- as Quatre had read in books- about the oncoming fight. They were unnaturally despondent, and this made Quatre depressed, his empathy dampening his already heavy feelings. He decided to lift the mood the only way he could.

"Just imagine if we win. Twenty million ducs. Do you know how much that is?"

He felt their spirits suddenly lift, as if the money never occured to them- as if the money was nothing compared to Treize's life. The others also seemed to have forgotten that _they_ would be in the arena as well, risking their lives just as much as Treize was. They finally stopped walking through the infinite number of concrete hallways and arrived at the locker room, a huge ward-like space with the lockers on the walls. The duke made his way to the locker decorated with huge flowers, ribbons, and other embellishments. He undressed completely and put on a pair of nifty boxers that left nothing to the imagination, and then a pair of sweatpants, nothing else, leaving his steller torso bare for any a watchful eye. Quatre was watching.

"Another twenty million if I win Theodore's bet," he said, with a grin. He scanned his entourage. "I'll splurge on all of you. Anything you want- how's that sound?"

They nodded together, eyes shining, infused with confidence and dreams. Quatre noticed Trowa also didn't have weapons, but was in Full Dress, his handsome body slightly drawn curved, tail wagging slowly.

"It's a tough fight, no joke," Treize continued, still smiling with this bad news, "Harry 'Steamroller' Jacobs. I've fought him before. It took me nearly an hour to smash through his armor. You saw it, Wufei."

Wufei nodded. It seemed like the punishment session had been a long, long time ago instead of two days, hardly. It seemed like he got to the crowded, off-handed house years ago. Everything was sucked into this moment, yesterday and tomorrow far off. Quatre knew that if one of them died or Treize died, their fragile yet potent intimacy would shatter. And Quatre could never become a pampered, docile pet he thought he would be. He would never fix the absurd hierarchy that was the Kushrenada house, and he would never have sex with Trowa again, or get to know him and his feline-ness better.

"Relena, watch out for Quatre, and everyone watch out for them. Quatre doesn't seem like he's ever even been in a fight before." Treize was right. Most of Quatre's experiences were the drives to town and reading books. "He has eyeholes instead of a visor for a mask, the stupid ass, so anyone with gun shoot at his head like its a Level Ten target, understand me? Anyone not shooting cover the shooters and defeat the others. I don't know who they are, but at least they are smaller than Harry, I'm sure."

A short stocky man rushes in, puffing and looking about wildly at them. "You're late! Nearly twenty minutes late! Get out in the arena, your chains are ready." And the little porker waddles off down another endless series of cement walls and corridors, and they follow them. Milliardo nearly runs, and Duo whistles. The girls giggle and whisper excitedly. At that moment, they believed they would win.


	7. The Handicapped Match

**AN: **I didn't mean sex for this chapter. Just a lot of BLOODY ACTION. Ahahaha. Fun, fun. I hope you like it. If you do, say so! I love to make people happy!

**Seer Vixion: **A spear? I'd rather he have a gun. But don't worry, he'll learn to fight like the rest soon enough. Trowa's not vicious either! He's just misunderstood. XD Thanks for reviewing, haha.

**miku: **Oh, you're welcome. That's what reviewing does to you. :D But isn't it common for anime people to bite their lip until blood runs? XD Thanks for reviewing.

**Admiral ShadowWolf: **I hope I made the fight good enough. I try my hardest. And this chapter I just loved the fighting. It really all just came to me. And, oh, I forgot there are other writers besides me. I sometimes have this complex, it's stupid. I know you're there even if you miss several chapters. And thanks for reminding me and taking your time to read and review.

uThe Handicapped Match/u

In the center of the caged arena was the short stocky man as the announcer.

"INTRODUCING! DUKE TREIZE KUSHRENADA! OUR CHAMPION!" the man shouted, and before his echoes could even reach the people, the audience had erupted into a grand clamor of excitement, shaking the cage, clapping their hands, and yelling as loud as they could. Some threw flowers at Treize and his slaves. There were even a few who yelled out the pets names as well, the most popular being Milliardo then Catherine, who waved and blew kisses excitedly.

There were people on either side of the entrance, occluded by caged walls. Some pointed questionably at Quatre, unsure of who he was and how he got there, but the rumor spread that he was the last child of the Winner family, and then they yelled out his name too.

"Isn't this exciting?" Dorothy whispered, holding his clammy hand. "You should save your anxiety for the match. Look at how big Jellyroll is over there!"

Quatre i_was_/i looking at how big Harry "Steamroller" Jacobs was. Obviously, he had a bit of the mountain giants in him, every limb that could hold at least two of his master. He carried a gigantic axe over his back and was armored from head to toe in thick silver steel. His henchmen were at least Treize's size and they all had similarly large weapons as their leader, mostly guns.

"Hilde, babe, we got them, don't we?" Duo smirked, twirling his Uzi.

"Damn, straight, they won't know what hit 'em."

"I'm chopping the chains," Milliardo said softly.

"Barton," Wufei barked, "What're you doing?"

Unfazed, Trowa said, "I'm going for his eyes."

Though Quatre thought that utter foolishness, he saw that the others were unpreturbed towards what he said. Trowa had no special ability other than his race, and Quatre hoped that was enough. Wufei then said he was going for the armor, but all he had was a weak-looking falchion with intricate inscribed golden designs.

They were chaining Treize to the wall now, and the crowd booed and called imprecations. One side of the cage was them, and the other, half the thirty-foot-long wall taken up by Steamroller, was their opponents. On all the walls hung weapons of various sizes, some still, much to Quatre's sensitivity, covered in dried blood and pieces of human flesh.

The announcer hurried out the cage via one small door opposite the ones the opponents came through. Treize couldn't move in his heavily secured iron chains, and it was almost time for battle. Quatre wanted to throw up, but he only sweated nervously. All Harry had to do was have a well-aimed swing and they would be sliced neatly into pieces. He was so nervous that he didn't know the match had started until Milliardo pulled him and Relena besides Treize. Even tied up, Treize began to instruct them.

"They're after anyone who doesn't fight, Quatre, so if he see one of them aim at you, and they have a clear shot, move, just move as much as possible."

"Why don't they aim for you?"

"Then the match will be over. Not only that, many of these people are my fans. My opponents don't like to disappoint my fans."

"YOU BETTER NOT HURT MY TREIZE! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" cried one said fan.

Treize nodded, smiling. "My point exactly. Right now, they're too busy with the others."

"It seems they're having trouble," Milliardo murmured, hacking away at Treize's chains. They gave way a chip at a time, but his sword was going through. If he continued for just a quarter of an hour more, he would free Treize.

And it seemed like the time was needed. With the crowd cheering in the background, Trowa and Wufei easily leaped and soared as if birds. As Harry swung his axe frustratedly, one or the other would land on the handle of the axe and make for his face. However, one of the henchmen would have the fortunate eye to see them and begin shooting.

Hilde and Duo's plan to shoot their counterpart shooters wasn't going to well. The other men had the tendency to settle close to Harry's armor, off which the bullets would richochet into the walls.

"AGGGGGH!! FUCK, FUCK! WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU SHOOTING AT THE GIRL?!" said Harry stentoriously. Catherine had managed to throw a dagger straight into his left eye, after fifteen tries. Now she was the shooters' cynosure, and one managed to blast her through the thigh. Trowa jumped from the cage wall, where he was preparing to leap onto Harry's shoulders, and landed gracefully- Quatre noted- on all fours next to Catherine. He threw her on his back and was running like a jungle cat to their side of the cage, their side. There Sally immediately removed the bullets with a long clean knife, which gave Catherine reason to scream, and Sally began healing her.

But now Trowa's jump was ruined, and the shooters, whose aim, as one may have noticed, were atrocious. Still, they kept the pack away so easily it was unrealistic. Between Harry's axe, and their half-circle formation, no one could get close.

"Come to my blind side, come to my blind side," Harry was saying as he moved forward. "I'm kill all you little bitches. Except three of course." The part-giant looked up, and the rest of them followed his eyes to see Theodore watching in rapt attention.

"I want the cat-demon, Harry! Keep him alive! And Milliardo! He's going to be my number one love slave!" Theodore called maliciously.

"The hell I will," Milliardo seethed, breathing harshly with his efforts. "Keep them back. Good gods! Keep them back!"

Quatre had the sudden notion that he couldn't stand there doing nothing, but he couldn't figure out what to do. Relena braided her hair nervously, backing herself to the cage. She then suddenly grabbed an hatchet and began to help Milliardo set Treize free. Her swings came clumsily and dangerous, but she and Milliardo were too nervous about Harry's proximity to care. Treize didn't seem to mind either, impatiently moving and jiggling his chains whenever he could.

Then Quatre had a plan. He noticed that whenever one his slavemates began their almost-flying jumps, they immediately became the center of the shooters' attention, or if they climbed the gate. They shot from between Harry's steel legs and around his hips like he was nothing but a stone wall.

The blonde pulled Trowa from his futile dodging and told him his plan. At first, Trowa simply said, "No," then with Quatre's insistence finally nodded.

"Don't get killed."

Quatre nodded, then began climbing the gate as quickly as he could. Trowa ran to Duo and Hilde to tell them their part, then to Dorothy, then to Wufei. Une wasn't in the match. She wasn't exactly a pet by society's standard, but a mistress, and she yelled to Quatre from just outside the gates in the stands, "Get down this instant! If you die, three more will have to leave! Get down, Quatre!"

But he ignored her, nearly pissing himself as bullets bounced happily near his clinging fingers or past the hairs in his head. One slightly grazed his arm, and he slipped down three feet, but still he maneuvered around the weapons and continued upwards, further and further from the pathetic group of Harry's shooters.

The crowd erupted into ecstatic cheers. One of the shooters were taken down by Wufei's fiery breath, literally. Quatre had turned around to see the giant burst of flame pour from his lips, his sword shining red and gold, which sliced through the man, who had strayed too far from Harry's side to get a better shot at Quatre. Wufei quickly retreated when they began firing at him. Quatre kept going

More congratulatory applauding came as Trowa leaped on the other side of Harry and ripped another man's throat clean from his neck, blood squirting onto his torso and face. His bloody body rolled away with the gun, shooting haphazardly at a heavily armored opponent, but luckily shot at the exposed and unprotected groin, making that man double over in excruciating pain.

Harry, desperate, began swinging his ax willy-nilly, but he was slow and hadn't realized what was going on. Still the two dimwitted sidekicks left aimed and shot at the innocent Quatre as if he was the one attacking them.

Catherine, back on her feet, and Dorothy, Hilde, and Duo were now i_behind_/i Harry's group. Having had slid past them while they focused on Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa, they easily took out the rest of the smaller men. Heero, in front, shot single-mindedly at Harry's visor, straight in front of him, and only moved when the crazily swung ax was aimed at him. He shot quickly, missing that perfect shot into the eyeholes each time. Steamroller no longer cared that his shooters were dead, only that he knew that he had yet to kill any of the slaves, and he wouldn't get his bonus pay for defeating Treize and helping Theodore.

"QUATRE! QUATRE! QUATRE!" The crowd was chanting, even after he had served his purpose, and he was shot in the arm and the leg- Harry's men were better shooters than they thought- and had trouble going down.

Harry was now swinging around and down in one place; Treize's group was all over him now. Though they couldn't get past his armor, they succeded in bewildering and distracting him as Milliardo and Relena chopped Treize free at last. The crowd made a deafening roar as he broke through the rest of his chains easily, now chanting his name as he reached for a weapon, a broadsword nearly twelve feet in length and Quatre could guess it weighed more than a hundred pounds. Treize held it in one hand.

"Everyone move! Treize got the rest!" called Milliardo, throwing down his sword and resting, a huge grin plastered on his face. His sister sat next to him, her arms jelly.

Treize more than had the rest. His first swing into Jellyroll's abdominous girth slid through armor, skin, fat, and organs, which all spilled onto Harry's feet. Delerious with pain, Harry screamed and swung down only to be parried by Treize's broadsword, which cracked as it came into contact with the ax. The duke pushed off the ax like it was nothing but an oversized tree branch, and he easily pulled himself up to Harry's arm by the man's wrist and ran quickly to his neck. Without shooters to stop him, and Harry too injured to shrug him off, Treize had a clean cutting off of Harry's head. The blood gushed like fountain, and Harry's severed head flew onto the floor.

"The winner is... TREIZE KUSHRENADA!"

Quatre puked.


	8. New and Improved

**AN: **Truly! A long chapter huh? But it is good, I promise you. I warn you of sex and other pleasant.. I mean... No, I mean pleasant things. Haha. Hope you like.

**REVIEWS! YAY! For the record, mediaminer and adultfanfiction are really making me sad, but is really going. Thank you so much for reviewing this story. That's why I made it so long, this chapter, so that you will have more to read because it's totally awesome for telling me outright that you are reading this fic. **

**mayu-kkg: **Thrilling? Why, thank you! I did my best on the action, because I sort of like it, haha. Hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!

**Seer Vixion: **If you feel bad for him, just wait. The life of a cat isn't easy, even in Treize's place, and with their newfound treasure, it's going to get a whole lot harder. Yep, he's an empath! Thanks for reviewing.

**cewo: **I'm trying to have Quatre in those situations that put his intelligence to the test. Woohoo! This will be fun. Thanks for reviewing!

**Summary: **Treize practices his newfound regime on only pleasing himself and doing what he think is best. What will that mean for the other slaves?

uNew and Improved/u

The pets were loud, excited, and downright explosive on the ride home. They would spontaneously cheer Treize's name or Quatre's or call to Heero on the roof the the bus. Treize ordered him there in case of robbers, of which there were many, and the bumps in the road weren't due to potholes but to the shot fiends that unfortunately crossed the bus's path. Whenever the bus would jump over whoever, they slaves would cheer even louder.

Quatre was sick to his stomach. He didn't enjoy the killing or the blood and he couldn't really concentrate on the chests upon chests of money accumulated in the back seats of the bus. When one of the pets would look hapily at the amount of gold, they were only disappointed by Quatre's sad face. Finally, it was Dorothy who came to the back to cheer him up.

"You'll get used to the fights. They're mostly fights to the death."

Of course this bit of information didn't make Quatre feel any better, knowing death was inevitable in each fight.

"At least none of us died right?"

That was true. But only at the price of others' lives.

"You know, we have so much money, we don't know what to do with it." Quatre shrugged. "Treize is thinking about updating our wardrobes, per usual, and getting himself some new toys."

"New toys?" Quatre said at last.

Dorothy frowned. "Yea, like whips and straightjackets, things of that nature. He's still thinking about going harder on us. Treize won't do anything to me, because I'm his cousin, but I don't think that will stop him from beating me, do you?"

"I don't think so. I feel, whenever he thinks about his new plans, some sort of euphoria and peace come over him. He really wants power over everyone more than anything else."

"Well, it's better than putting addictive drugs in our food like the other masters do," Dorothy said. "I swear, if my dad hadn't died and my stepmother hadn't been willing to sell me, I don't think I would be here. If I could help it, I would leave now, but there's just no way I can live on my own."

"Me neither. From what I learned, none of us can go live on our own."

"What do you mean 'from what I learned'?"

Quatre recalled meeting Milliardo for the first time and the conversation the blonde had with his closest slavemates. "Noin and Wufei wanted to go back. But not Milliardo."

"Hm. No surprise that Milliardo didn't." .

A shot and they jumped over another bump, the others cheered. Quatre held his stomach protectively.

"I don't think I'm going to like it here muc," Quatre said

"You know, Milliardo likes all this blood and carnarge, but he doesn't want to be a slave, while you don't like the blood and carnage but it seems you're alright with being a slave," Dorothy observed, amused. "Maybe you can convince each other in your faults."

"You're saying that wanting your pride intact and your eyes unmarred by blood faults?"

"Of course they are, if they interfere with your work as wonderful pets for Treize. You might as well be sold to some fatass who only gives you crack bread and fucks you all the time. Then he'll trade you off for a prettier slave after you've gotten all ugly with drugs, and then that guy- well, you get it."

Quatre was desperate to find a release. He didn't enjoy this life of taking pride and taking on violence. It seemed that someone was going to end up unhappy one way or another.

"I guess I shouldn't worry, even if it does make depressed on the inside."

Dorothy grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved his head into her breast, then onto her lap, and began stroking his blond hair. "That's a different story. It's one thing to be uneasy about it, a whole other thing to be genuinely unhappy about it. Don't worry. Treize sees you and he'll do something about it, unless he forgets." Then she leaned forward and whispered silkily in his ear. "Let's bring each other off."

"What is up with you and forbidden sexual acts?"

"It makes it feel better, I tell you."

"It felt great with Treize allowing me to-" Just the thought of that night gave him an erection, and he could remember the way Trowa would arch his back as the next dallop of hot wax fell on his shoulders, how easily with the oil he could move his cock inside and out Trowa's insides. And then his orgasm shattering all thought and reason, that one moment of such intense pleasure that he could almost taste it in his mouth. He wanted to feel it again, just one more time. "Alright, let's do it. But I must warn you, I've never touched a girl before."

"All you have to do-" Dorothy was breathless with anticipation, already unbuttoning Quatre's bottoms with one hand "-is finger me with your middle fingers and stroke my clit with your thumb. You know what that is, right?"

"That seems more complicated than what you have to do for me, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, you idiot. Man, you're a real softy aren't you?" She then pulled her skirt to her knees. "Stroke me everywhere first, get me wet, then I'll be ready for you to enter me."

The brash language had the surprising effect of arousing Quatre. The brazen clit and stroke made his cock jumped and strain against Dorothy's oiled palm. She pressed some of the oil into his right hand and pulled it down between her thighs, which were hot, milky white, and smooth. Touching her supple thighs, without any of the hard muscle that Trowa had, gave Quatre a sense of power and elation that he was a man. A real softy, but a man nonetheless.

He smoothed over her folds and grazed the little bump right underneath her vulva, going over and around her vagina and made little presses here and there as if massaging the most intimate part of her being. He held pieces of her between his fingers and rubbed, and she let out a choked groan, biting her finger to supress it. Dorothy in turn stroke him more than what was needed, rubbing his precum around the head of his cock and using each finger to apply a different amount of pressure. Both stared straight ahead, watching Treize for any hint of recognizing their illicit actions.

"Now... Now put your fingers in me."

He knew where to go, surprisingly, and shoved his middle fingers in as deep as his position would allow; she stilled her movements, her bite on her fingers drawing blood. But Quatre didn't wait for her to adjust, and in truth, Dorothy didn' t need it, her wetness coating her insides and often enough practice stretching her has made her only snug, but not virgin tight. He began to thrust into her, his thumb stroking her clit just as she asked while she pumped him with dizzying speed. Quatre had to lean forward and hide his face to concentrate on not making any noise.

"I-I'm coming. Fuck, you know," Dorothy gasped in one breath, "you're better at this than your babyface lets on. You're just a natural at pleasuring people. None of that awkward don't-know-how, it's really- UN!" She stiffened around his fingers, absentmindedly sliding around him into utter oblivion. They came at around the same time, quietly, but not quietly enough to hear Treize walk towards them, a knowing smile on his face.

Dorothy was the first to look up at him, and she immediately closed her eyes, letting go of Quatre, and he removed himself from her.

"It's always me! Always! I swear Trowa can get away with fucking himself for a whole week straight. And now here you are, catching me at the back of the bus with the newbie when you should be up there celebrating. All the time!" Dorothy complained. Quatre was silent beside her, too afraid of Treize's horned head in Full Dress mode. He looked like a incorrigible demon set on eating children, but that was only his imagination. "So, what are we, grounded?"

Treize smiled. "No, I'm going to beat it out of you not to have sex, any form of sex, without my permission, Dorothy."

She smiledly smugly, before Treize pulled out his belt from his loops. Then Dorothy shoved back against Quatre, who was then squished against the window.

"You're serious! Now?!"

"Of course I'm serious, Dorothy," -The way he kept saying her name was eerie- "I told you, it's a new time for us. I'll do my best to make you into the perfect little pets, even you, my spoiled cousin." He pulled at her ankle until he could reach her thigh, and he held onto that and flipped her over. He deftly hitched up her skirt to cover her up and gave her a starting strike.

"Wait! Aren't you tired?"

"Not at all. Luckily, me being chained up had me not fighting as much as I used to." He gave her another wack, and she yelled feebly.

"That hurts! You're hitting me as hard as if we are in the Playroom."

"I really don't wait until we get there. Twenty strikes, Dorothy, count," he ordered. "Only those you count, counts. If you mess up, you start over."

The duke then struck her at regular intervals, the sound of each hit resonating down the bus, making the rest of the slaves hush. Harder and harder came the swings, and Dorothy began attempts to kick and pull away, but then Treize would hit her with his bare palm, and that sound was like a gunshot in the air, harder than anything she felt. Dorothy was not aroused in the least bit, as she would be in some cases of punishment, but was in utter agony. Hitting her in the same spot before chaing to a new one every four strikes was miserable, and it didn't help that that was just how often she would mess up. On her third time starting over, Une announced they were home from the driver's seat, but Treize kept going. Then Dorothy had to start over again. He bust out laughing.

"Has it been long since you've been disciplined that you can't even concentrate when I'm giving you a simple strapping?"

"You're hitting me really hard," Dorothy groaned defensively, but at the same time obediently, glad for the reprieve.

"We're done. I believe that was a good fifty, don't you think?" Dorothy grunted in response.

Everyone waited in expectation for Quatre to be next. Instead, Treize said, "Everyone get a chest of gold and bring it to my room. Heero!"-Who came from the roof-" You'll wait here in front of the bus. I don't want a single box to go to charity."

"Sir?" Quatre spoke.

"Yes, Quatre?"

"What about me? I did it, too."

Treize cocked his head to one side. "Do you want me to punish you?"

"Not really, sir."

"Well, since I have absolute faith that you'll never do this little misdemeanor again, I'm not going to punish you."

Dorothy sat up, immediately regretting it on account of her sore bottom. "That's not fair!"

Her yell echoed throughout the bus, reflecting what most everyone was thinking.

Treize stayed quiet, leaning against one seat, slowly transforming himself back to normal with the patience of a wise elderly man.

"What I do from now on will not be based on fairness," he told them. "I care not who I am being fair to, but only that my orders and my ways are carried out. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Dorothy said sullenly.

"Do all of you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," they all said, in equally bland voices.

"Anyone, I think it is fair. This is Quatre's first offense and even though I know he knows, he might not have known that in my house there is no one who can do something, especially sex, without my permission. But since he knows, I think it is unneccesary cruelty to punish him brutally as I have to Dorothy when I know for a kind such as Quatre, he will learn from his mistakes and do the right thing next time. Can I count on you for that, Quatre?"

"Yes, sir."

"If you betray me, for whatever reason and with whoever, I will go even harder on you than I have on Dorothy."

Quatre swallowed nervously. "Yes, sir."

"Good! Now, everyone, grab a chest and haul it into my room, like I said."

They did so, digesting Master Treize's words. After they had removed all the gold to the innermost room that was Treize's, with no trouble at all, they stayed in their master's room to wait what was next. Unsurprisingly, he wanted to get rid of pent up energy by having sex with none other than Milliardo. Milliardo lied down naked, underneath Treize's broad body. In Treize's hand was the belt, which Milliardo watched warily.

"This," Treize said, waving the belt, "is just in case you have one of your little tantrums in the middle of our lovemaking. Or if you get all sassy with me."

"How can it be lovemaking when I don't-"

SMACK! Right across his face! Some of the pets leaned over in astonishment. No one has been hit in the face before, except for a measly slap. A belt? Never.

"That! I will not tolerate it," Treize said, calming himself down, terribly hurt by what Milliardo was about to say. Treize had only told Une, but the master was terribly enamored with the blonde pet. His feisty attitude and thirst for freedom excited him. His beauty was beyond words. How far away Milliardo seemed to go in between their feelings made Treize long for him more than anything else.

Though his face stung with the blow, still Milliardo went on, "But it's true. You know I fucking hate you. Why do you do this to your-"

SMACK, SMACK, again before Treize threw away the belt. At first, the others thought he was going to rape him; instead Treize began to kiss him hungrily.

Milliardo pulled his face only to have it held between Treize's large hands, then a single arm, the other hand going between Milliardo's legs. The blonde screamed in rejection, but his body leaned into the wandering hand on its own.

"Stop! Leave me alone," but the order was lost on a shuddering moan, for Treize was squeezing his manhood, and was whispering into his sensitive ear, making it tingle, making him shiver.

"I'm going to suck you off, Milliardo, and you're going to enjoy it so much you're going to come before you know it. Then I'm going to lick all over your perineum, your ass, balls, and everything in between. And when you're wet enough, I'm going to fuck you until you scream for release," promised Treize, quickly sliding down Milliardo's torso, sucked briefly at his nipples, dipped into the belly button, and swallowed Milliardo's member whole. He growled in his throat, the vibrations making Milliardo cry out.

"Stop! I don't... Ah, Gods... I don't want this, I don't want this, I don't want this," but he did want it. It had been such a long time since Treize had given him pleasure, the last few weeks before he left was filled with discipline session after discipline session. One part of him knew it was mostly his fault for always making Treize angry, especially after he had a fight, on those days he was extra tired, and one part of him knew he only rebelled because he knew he could. Honestly, he didn't care for going out on his own, there's was nothing to miss if he never had it. And those two weeks on his own was just pushing back rapists and killers and demons from the night. It was a hard, miserable existence, always living on his own. But the sex was good with Wufei and Noin; it didn't have the expertise Treize brung, but he could always come when he wanted to, but with the new power came more responisbility, as in pleasuring his partner as much as they were pleasuring him, to be fair.

Treize grabbed his knees, and a bit of precum spurted from Milliardo in anticipation. There was something about wrenching open a person's knees to have better access to the prizes in between. And the way Treize did it, with demonic authority, made Milliardo shudder. He didn't have to worry about pleasing Treize, as long as he did what he said.

But then he would be just like any other whore!

Milliardo snapped his legs closed and kicked, but Treize only smiled, grabbing his ankle, and squeezed as hard as possible. An audible crack came from his ankle- it was just cartilidge popping- but made Milliardo still nonetheless. In defeat, in pleasurable agony of defeat, Milliardo covered his shamed face with his arms. Treize leaned forward and began sucking him between his wide-open legs, sucking hard and fast, so that they could hear the slurping sounds as he moved. No sound left Milliardo, and that took a lot of strength, to be sure.

No one would have known Milliardo orgasmed if he hadn't uncovered his face and grabbed Treize's hair. They watched Treize swallow his essence before he again sat on his hunches to watch Milliardo cry silently, faced turned to nothing in particular, and his arms uselessly by his side.

"Milliardo."

"Yes, master?" the boy answered in a surrendered tone.

"I love you the most, Milliardo." The blonde's eyes widened, and everyone watched Treize. Even Une was surprised. "I don't know why, and I don't know how." Treize leaned forward, his face close again to Milliardo's genitals. He put one hand on his stomach and the fingers of the other into his mouth, and then he lifted Milliardo's heavy sack, pulled his leg outward for more room. Then he got back up.

"Hold your knees, Milliardo."

Blushing both from the command and from what Treize said, he did as he was ordered, holding his knees to his chest, and leaving his privates exposed to his master to do with which whatever he wished. One slick finger circled his small, puckered entrance and it quivered. Treize scraped his nail along the ridges, and Milliardo's toes curled in pleasure, them snapping to attention when Treize began to thrust with the single digit.

"I love the way you hold yourself so proudly, it's admiral in a situation like this. Though I wish that no one would ever change themselves to be more like you, I wish they held their dignity and pride as you hold yours. However, at the same time, I want you to lose it. I'm going to make you lose it, Milliardo. I will break you."

"N-No... Nooooo," Milliardo moaned as Treize added another finger, thrust hard, then set an easy rhythm. "I refuse, Treize."

"Ah, we back on a personal basis? What have I told you? I'm your- Master!" Treize shoved painfully deep, and a stifled scream left Milliardo's stretched throat.

"Stop pushing! Oh, please! Stop pushing!" Treize was buried halfway up his hand with the two fingers.

"Who am I?"

"My master!"

The duke pulled out his intruding fingers and gently stroked the bruised entrance, before putting his mouth to it, licking slowly, pressing his tongue in softly. Gently, slowly, softly, he fluttered in between his private spaces and kissed, sucked, and licked wherever he wanted.

"M-Master." Pride be damned, Gods, pride be damned, Milliardo thought sadly. "My balls, please lick my-" Before he finished, Treize had them in his mouth, rolling them against his palate, his mouth covering both and stroking with his tongue. And he came again, this time his cum shot on his chest, this time longer as Treize drew it out by sucking on his cock and fingering his wet hole.

Treize drew back, taking Milliardo's legs with him, crescent shapes patterned along his knees from clutching fingers and their nails. Those same hands clutched at Treize's broad shoulders when the duke entered him, one smooth stroke had him in.

"So good," Milliardo whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Why is it so good?"

It may be good for him and Treize, but all this was pure torture for Quatre. The effect of his empathy made it so that he felt each and every last one of everyone else's pleasure plus his own. His cock weeped for release, any sort of release, but he dared not touch himself, for fear of Treize's handy belt. Dorothy sat awkwardly on the bed on account of her beating. He didn't want that at all.

Treize bent Milliardo in half to kiss him, the boy whimpering in the position. The duke's formidable cock pulled slowly outwards, before thrusting with strength and speed made Millairdo scream to the heavens. It was probably the best sex session they've seen in months, for Treize hardly ever tries to do his best to give the slave pleasure, more intent on his own. with the exception of Lady Une, who he always treated with royalty.

Faster and faster Treize went, sometimes slowing down when Milliardo got to close to his ultimate pleasure. He went like this for a full ten minutes before they realized what he was aiming for.

"Beg, Milliardo," Treize finally said. "You can do it. Beg me."

"Only bitches beg, you fucking bastard," Milliardo gasped, and Treize, in lieu of getting angry, began to thrust more skillfully, rolling his hips to enter him just the right way, and he moved in just the right way to smooth over his sensitive spot inside, the right speed for Milliardo to hunger more.

"But, don't you see, you ARE my bitch!" SMACK came his hand across Milliardo's buttock. SMACK, SMACK. None of it with the power of punishing, but more playful and gentle, tantalizing Milliardo's skin, and making his insides clench for pleasure for both of them.

"No... Stop spanking me!"

SMACK, SMACK! Treize thrust faster.

"Please, don't... Just let me come."

"Close, Milliardo." SMACK, SMACK.

"Please," the boy whispered, squeezing his arms around Treize's neck.

"I can't hear you!"

"Please!"

"What do you want, Milliardo?" Treize leaned in deeper; Milliardo squealed. Thrust, thrust, thrust made the bed rock in their excitement.

"I want to come! Please let me come!" And came the mantra of his begging, and Treize still drew it out, relishing in the sweet surrender of his favorite pet before increasing their cadence to an impossible speed. Surprising both him and Milliardo-and Quatre, who felt it- Treize came first, flooding the boy as he did so. Milliardo came with a scream, a scream in the sound of Treize's name. Then a scream of inner turmoil, and he quieted down into sobs.

Treize completely let go and let Milliardo cry. He wiped himself rudely with the sheets, throwing that part over the side of the bed and addressed the other slaves over Milliardo's crying, "I'm not in the mood to pleasure anyone else today, and no one is allowed to pleasure themselves or any other person, understand me?"

"Yes, sir," the slaves said, disappointment leadening their words.

Treize smiled in content. "Don't worry. Tomorrow will be a new day. And there will be many things to ponder and do." And after that, they went to sleep, drowing out the shuddering cries of Milliardo Peacecraft.


	9. More of the Cat Life

**AN**: I like this chapter because it has sex and the gym in it. And cockrings, muhahahahaa.

**Summary**: Quatre spends a regular day in the Kushrenada household. That includes sex, cockrings, and the gym! :D

**REVIEW!! This story has been going strong, except for mediaminer, I don't know who really likes it there, but I don't care, because Fanfiction and AdultFanfiction feel my pain and reviews when I ask (or threaten) them to. But it's not too much to ask, is it? I don't think so. **

**mayu-kkg**: I really appreciate you reviewing so much. Thank you! Thank you for quoting too, I didn't know it was so cool, now that I think about it. :D

**Seer Vixion**: The same goes for you too! I like empathy torture... I just kind of forget it sometimes. Next chapter I'll definitely remember it.

**Admiral ShadowWolf**: You too! :D Don't you worry about reviewing so much. I really like them. But not if it makes you worry. I'll definitely try to finish this story for all of the reviewers. My Treize's are always weird! They never come out as the suave character I want them to be. But I guess that's alright. I try to make everyone sympathetic to Milliardo. He's in a hard position. Thanks so much for reviewing.

More of the Cat Life

While Milliardo Peacecraft was allowed a reprieve from chores and such for the day, the rest of them had the grand old job of scraping every nook and cranny of their part of the castle to get rid of filth, cobwebs, and misplaced items. They started with their rooms. Treize blocking their way out by setting up a desk and making calls right out there in the hall. Whenever one of them stopped, which he seemed to pinpoint, he would arrive in the doorway staring with a sadistic gleam in his eye. It didn't take long for one to start working again.

When they were finished with their rooms, which took much longer than normal- Treize wanted everything just about perfect- the duke announced he had a 'prize' for all the boys. The prizes turned out to be hated cockrings, those of which had been tried before but without anyone to watch the slaves before, they were easily removed and discarded. Now Treize just about had all the time and energy to punish anyone who would dare take them off.

Quatre saw that Trowa had a lot of trouble with the cockring, tugging himself periodically in frustration, but too much fearing the master, he never tried taking it off.

Next they cleaned the kitchen, which looked like a tornado, a hurricane, and an earthquake had had its fun with it, not to add that the kitchen itself could fit Treize's room. The kitchen alone took four hours, and that didn't include doing the pile of dishes, which were left to the girls, who also had to cook lunch.

The boys went on the clean the living room, which wasn't as clean as Treize wanted it. Milliardo decided to come out of Treize's room around this time but didn't offer to help. Instead he went straight to the kitchen and got himself a snack to eat, then sat on a sofa on the cleaner side of the living room and chewed his apple. Treize said nothing, so no one else did either. Quatre couldn't feel anything from Milliardo, either that he was guarded or just wasn't feeling anything for that moment.

Then they did what they can for all the other separate guest rooms and the hallways. By then lunch was ready, way in the afternoon. Treize hadn't been able to afford a big enough table for all of them yet, so they took all their food to the living and ate carefully.

"We woke up at down and were finished by two," Treize said, "We really accomplished something today."

"We?" muttered Wufei, just in time to have Sally's sharp elbow jab him in the side.

"Come here, Wufei," Treize demanded, taking out the paddle he had been carrying around with utmost familiarity. Proudly and quickly, his dragon slave made his way to Treize, who pulled him down over his lap and shoved down his trousers.

Wufei, suddenly realizing what was going to happen, exclaimed, "You can't be serious? I'm not a child."

"I will tell all of you that any muttering under the breath will NOT be tolerated. I am going to automatically assume that whatever you say is rude or inappropriate sass."

From there he proceeded to whack Wufei's bottom mercilessly with the paddle. The boy stilled for a moment, but as the punishment progressed, for Treize wanted to see him squirm and cry out, Wufei could no longer suppress his screams, and he kicked futilely. Not ready to finish the game, Treize paddled harder, holding down Wufei's hips with a small, sadistic smile, until Wufei's eyes welled with tears and he hiccuped into his lap.

Stopping, Treize began stretching his arms. Wufei slid off him and onto his sore behind, but not showing how much it hurt, which it did a hell of a lot. Sally patted him on the thigh when he got back to his regular seat.

Then Une walked in, all business, and handed the duke a cellphone, a skinny black little thing which Treize miraculously popped open without breaking.

"Duke Treize Kushrenada here.

"Oh, really? I seem to recall you gave me all responsibility for the two, as by contract. Not to mention I paid four million for the two of them."

Trowa straightened, instinctively knowing that the conversation was about him and Catherine.

"Mr. Winner is with you? What makes you think I care- the contract was for that amount. Don't give me that bullshit about a partial payment."

"I'm not stupid!" Treize yelled, standing up, Une holding onto his elbow as if holding him back from an unseen opponent. "I know when someone is trying to take advantage of me and my money.

"Prove to me that it was a partial payment and then we can trade back. Until then, you better not call me again." Treize snapped closed the phone and fell back onto his chair, the only one to be sitting in chair. "Can you believe it? All Dekim, Peaceaft, and Winner want their children back! They said that until I can 'pay them the rest' I have to return them."

"But didn't you already pay for us?" Catherine said worriedly. "We don't have to go back to Dekim, do we?"

"Not if I have anything to do with it. You're mine, now. They can get some two-bit lawyer to take their side." Treize thought for a moment. "Yes, I at least paid you and Trowa in full. I have not paid off completely for Relena, yet, but Quatre was a final arrangement. The old bastard was waiting for me to buy!"

"How much do you think I cost now, since you have so much money?" Relena asked.

"About four million."

"By herself?! I was only three," Milliardo protested.

"My offer will go up to only ten. So you better hope your father is happy with that," Treize said seriously. "I don't plan to lose half my money for one person."

Relena let her eyes go downcast at this statement.

"It'll probably come to be me killing or bribing your father some other way," Treize said assuredly. "I won't give you up;I kind of like you all a lot."

"So what now?" Wufei asked irritably. "We cleaned everything we can, right?"

"I'll watch my mouth if I were you, Wufei," warned Treize. "Actually we're going down to the Skybird gym and work out. Some of us need some skills and not worry about being bait all the time."

Dorothy patted Quatre on the back.

"But someone is going to have to stay behind and watch the gold," Heero advised, then offered, "I can stay behind."

"Good looking out Heero. As a reward, you and Duo, or Relena, if you prefer, only one, can stay with you and you can do whatever you want."

Heero straightened. "Relena."

Duo pouted.

But it seemed he loved the gym. On the way there, he talked nonstop about how much he could bench and how long he loved to run and all sorts of exercises Quatre could only dream of even starting. They all had on gym shorts or windbreakers, sweatbands and weights on their ankles, and towels, and swimsuits for the pool, their guns for the range, and different weapons, like Wufei's sword. They all but ran into the open lobby, crowded around Treize when he presented his card, and stood jittery as they listened to him.

"Quatre, you're coming with me so I can assess your strength. The rest of you can join me or work out on your rep schedules. If I find any of you playing around, or at the pool, I spank the devil out of you in front of this whole gym."

Trowa decided to hang around with Treize and Quatre, the girls generally went off by themselves, Duo went to go run, and Wufei and Milliardo walked off to the arenas to spar.

"First, what do we do Trowa?" Treize asked.

"We stretch, sir."

So in the wood-floored yoga room they stretched, and they caught Treize on the television in there, smiling and holding up Harry "Steamroller" Jacobs severed head up high for all the cameras to take nice shots of. The headline read, 'Harry Steamrolled! Treize defends his title as Underground Champion'. Treize smiled throughout the whole segment, while at the same time showing Quatre all the most important stretching techniques.

"You're very flexible for someone who hasn't done fightng," Treize commended.

"Thank you sir. I think I was born with natural flexibility."

"Well, Trowa here has been working hard for that flexibility. No double-joints, just lots of practice, and now his body is more beautiful than ever, isn't it, my delectable cat-demon?"

Trowa blushed, his lips quivering to say something, but his shyness preventd him to give a proper answer.

"Quatre, why don't you help him pry open those meek lips of his?"

Knowing automatically what he meant, since he could feel the lust radiating from his master, Quatre leaned forward to kiss Trowa, opening his mouth to suck at his lips. His knees quaked, and he held onto Trowa's shoulders. Finally, Trowa responded, wrapping his arms around Quatre, and he deepened their kiss by battling tongues, every jab sending a shock of pleasure to Quatre's cock, which was tortured by the cockring.

"That's enough, my pretty slaves."

They separated reluctantly, aroused.

"Now, Trowa?"

"Yes," the boy answered, still looking into Quatre's aquamarine eyes. "Thank you, sir."

"Then let's go run and then bench."

And they ran around the designated running section of the gym, with no little amount of staring, aroused, their penises jutting out with utter clarity. Quatre could hardly breathe with the embarrassment. Then they went to the weight-lifting room.

Trowa went first on the bench and lifted the bar ten times with forty pounds of weight- as a warm-up. Then he increased to a hundred, and did that eight times, one-ten six times, one-twenty four times, then one-thirty twice, and one-fifty, with Treize's insistence and guarantee to spot, once, which took him longer than all the other reps combined. Sweat rolled off of him as he rested, in Full Dress, ears and tail hung low.

"For you Quatre," Treize said, "how about just the bar, for now? Now, don't feel like you're pathetic, even when you get tired from so little weight. Trowa and I both started at the bar. Granted, we were half the age as you are, but that doesn't really matter."

It took Quatre a bit longer to get tired than they thought, after about twenty reps with the bar. Then it was Trowa's turn again.

"What about you, master Treize?"

"Maybe when they install the weight equal to two small cars, then that'll make me work, but for now, it's not enough for me to even think of getting tired."

So, for a straight thirty minutes, they did the bench, then for thirty minutes they worked they worked the straight bench, then the leg curls. By then Quatre was so sore, he was ready to lick Treize's boots if that meant they would stop. Then they ran a mile, and, good gods, then he finally asked Treize to stop. His clothes were soaked, every muscle inside him ached, he was ready to just fall and rest. Trowa had to hold him by the elbow to keep him from falling.

"Yes," Treize agreed, "I believe we've worked long enough. Trowa, gather the others and tell them we're going for the pool now."

While Trowa went on the errand, Quatre and Treize made their way to their lockers in the locker room. Then Treize cornered Quatre, smiling a feral smile.

"Yes, sir?" said Quatre innocuously.

His knees turned to jelly as Treize kissed him with breathless expertise, robbing Quatre of his sense and reason. It was too soon Treize left his mouth to work at his neck, pulling at the muscles there, nipping where veins throbbed. He snapped off Quatre's offending cockring, and pumped him with one hand, and poked his quivering entrance with the other. He had oil, and he spread some on Quatre where his hands played with him.

"Wait, sir, please! Someone will see, or hear,"-him specifically. Even with his own warning, he couldn't quell the deep moans or the pleasantly loud cries he made when Treize shoved deep inside him.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like anyone will dare defy what I do."

Erotically wet sounds came from Treize's thrusts inside him, and he came quite close to spending his seed, just until Treize let go of him, and stood to the side. Quatre then noticed the other slaves, some completely naked, but most watching him and Treize.

"Trowa? How about you two have some fun while I go shower?"

With an eagerness in his movements that didn't show on his face, Trowa removed only his shorts, lifted the stiff Quatre by his buttocks, and entered him. Long, and angled smoothly, he hit Quatre's spot with practiced ease and confidence. The others, some, went their separate ways to the showers with Treize, and some watched, like Duo, who smiled while wrapping his hair into a cap.

BANG, BANG, BANG they went onto the lockers, Quatre no longer holding back, and crying out with each thrust; Trowa moaned and groaned accordingly, and completely lost it the closer he came to orgasm. Their panting breaths crashing together in quick, flurried kisses. Quatre felt like he was being pulled in two, that Trowa's cock was going straight between his lungs, and he couldn't ask for more, but he did, asking for more and harder and faster. He choked on the last bit as he came, catching Trowa's neck in a death grip.

"Ah!" Quatre yelled, his orgasm continuing as Trowa sought his own release. When it finally did, Quatre came for the third time. The cat-demon released him and got his swimwear, and Quatre's, and pulled him into a vacant shower, coincidentally set next to Treize, who was pleasuring Catherine with oral sex, her moans could be heard through their wall. Quatre and Trowa touched and fooled around before finally getting into the pool, Catherine, a bit wobbly in the knees, and Treize coming in not too long after. They had the pool to themselves.

Quatre held onto the rim until someone saw him.

"You can't swim," Hilde stated. "Here! It's easy." And so she and the other girls, who always seemed to work as a bevy, pulled him into the middle of the deep water, where he had to hold onto Dorothy for dear life.

"Watch," Catherine commanded, her voice husky. She fanned out her arms and kicked her legs rhythmically. "That's all there is to it."

Then Dorothy let him go, and Quatre did exactly what Catherine did and began to float in the water, but he was too tired to swim for long, and did what he could to swim to the room. When he got there, he saw the feet and a familiar cane, and he looked up further to see his father standing there before him.


	10. The Empty Cathouse

**AN: **Sorry for taking so long. But my vacation is starting and I'll have a lot of time to give to writing! I can't wait! Thank you, you loyal readers, and I hope you like this next chapter. I thought on it for a long time- I sure had the time to think a lot- and I just want it perfect to anyone who continues reading.

**Speaking of those who continue to read, a shout out to my reviewers! I love reviewers most of all, and I feel very bad for leaving them out on a loop and I want them to review, Please!. Let's me know a lot of info! **

**Kix: **Oh, speaking of paddles, I made sure to incorporate that here, hmm? Why is his father here? You shall know, and let me know what you know when you know. :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Jazzy: **I love Treize being a badass, and I hate Quatre's father in this fic. But it's so much fun, huh? Thanks for reviewing!

**Mrs. T: **Don't be embarassed! The house is about to be empty anyway-oops! Well, it'll be full soon enough. Haha. Thanks for reviewing!

**AdmiralShadowWolf: **Who knew I wouldn't update for such a long time! Sorry. Thanks for taking your time out to review! is glomped It isn't as bad as you think.

**Seer Vixion: **Actually.. The only good comes to Quat. Haha. Empathy torture is fun I get to toy with it in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Summary: **Most of the pets are taken away. Only Quatre, plus the ever-present Une, are the only ones left with Treize. This gives rise for him to be the center of his master's attention whenever Treize is free! But eventually they will get back the other pets.

The Empty Cathouse

He had to get over his initial shock from seeing his father to realize that other men, presumably his slavemates' former masters, were there. The stood dressed from head to toe; Quatre recognized Dekim Barton, wearing a bright white suit, his father's blue. Pretty much everyone was looking their best and, Quatre could even feel this radiating from each man, feeling smug; Relena and Heero, looking downcast, stood among them. Also among them was a police officer. Quatre knew this because he had on the uniform and gesticulated to Treize to get out of the pool. The duke took his time, then motioned the other's to do the same.

"Officer Walker, how nice to meet you again," Treize said complacently. "Pets, go get your things."

Officer Walker nodded with a small smile. "I have to be honest, Duke Kushrenada. I don't believe a damn word they're saying."

"And just what are they saying?"

"Well." Walker flipped through a small notebook as the rest of the slaves crowded around their master, not obeying his command. "They claim-"

"It's the truth," Dekim said.

Walker ignored him. "They claim that you borrowed their slaves just for a little while, and say that they want them back, but you refused-"

"Treize bought us!" Milliardo burst out, raising a fist, aimed at a man around Quatre's father's age. The blonde long-haired man could only be Milliardo's father, who had sold Milliardo and his sister not too long ago. Now he too has come back to take away the slaves and probably sell them back to Treize at a higher price. "I remember: three million for me and two for Relena. Now, father, you are a damn liar if you say that never happened!"

"I never received no such money," Mr. Peacecraft said easily, not blinking an eyelash when his son snarled at him. He only raised an eyebrow and stated, "I was under the impression that you disliked your time here."

"Better than back with a fucker pretending to be my father."

"Duke Kushrenada," Walker interrupted, "Do you have any documentation of this trade?"

"No."

Some of the pets sighed exasperatedly, Hilde saying, "Of course you don't, and that bastard is here, Duo!" She pointed at a man hunching over himself with a ridiculously large noise and mushroom-shaped hairstyle. He wore many rings of different sizes, shapes, and colors that reflected onto the puddles of water.

"I'm sorry," Treize said sincerely, his eyes closed, "All of you will have to be returned."

"Are you saying that you indeed borrowed, and did not buy, these slaves from these men?" Walker asked.

"I bought them. But I have no documentation, and, well, there's not much you can do without proof."

Walker shrugged. "That's true. But I do have something."

The group of Indian givers and Treize's group turned to Walker as he took out a cassette tape recorder, an old, old thing, and played it. "This is Mr. Winner."

It went:' "I just got a good deal, my men! A good deal! Two million for my youngest son. Finally sold off good, and to none other than that Kushrenada. Been haggering that bastard to buy mine at a good price and finally I've gone and done it."

"Heard he paid six for the Peacecraft boy and four for that bitch from Barton. Yea, you got a deal." '

Walker shut off the tape. "I just so happened to be at the bar, and since I've known you pack of wolves enjoy making loopholes in the regular illegal trade of slaves, I thought it best to record the convo, and look how handy it came in. Quatre stays with Kushrenada, but the others have to go. "

Mr. Winner was nearly blue in the face with embarassment and humiliation. Wufei went with some old man with goggles and a fake hand, Catherine and Trowa followed Dekim, Hilde and Duo were ushered by the mushroom man, Sally and Dorothy- who grinned and said, "So you want me back, old man?"- with some other old man with a weird mustache, Milliardo had to go with his father, and Noin seemed to go with an uncle or rather. Mr. Winner left first and Dekim last, his fingers around his repossessed pets.

"There will be an auction in two weeks time, but I can't assure you that the same pets will be available then." Laughing, he left, and Trowa took one last glimpse at Quatre, a lust-filled gaze, and then left the building.

Unlike what Quatre expected, Treize stayed in the pool for about another hour, floating, probably contemplating the matters, The skylights shone until the sun set, with the bright lights of the sun shining on the duke's glistening skin until the sun set.

After awhile, Quatre said, "We'll get them back," and the words were filled with a confidence he didn't have and couldn't feel. His master's feelings were guarded, or maybe mellow, but sadness tinged his consciousness.

"They'll treat them badly," Treize said, pulling himself out of the pool, and hauling Quatre out by his small elbow. "They'll treat them badly to convince me to buy them again."

"Are you?"

"Of course I am. They're mine," Treize growled. "Those greedy bastards,"- he donned a pair of fresh skintight clothing and Quatre watched his bulging muscles before realizing he had to do the same-"can have their damn money."

"Are you going to wait until the auction day?"

"Of course not; their prices would be insane the more they thing about it. Before I buy them, though, I must count my earnings,. Dekim and Peacecraft are at least mildly intelligent. They'll guarantee very large prices."

Already dressed, Une spoke for the first time that day. "Do you plan on spending all of your money?"

Treize, silent, began walking back to the bus, forked eyebrows furrowed. "I might as well. Another fight is coming and I can get the money back. This is but a mild defeat, Une."

And Treize spoke no more about the matter on the bus ride home. He immediately began counting the money, along with Une's and Quatre's help, as soon as they got home and into his room- which was locked, probably because Heero had taken the precaution to do so when the old man took him. Treize not only had plenty of reward money and cash from Theodore's beets, but also from the best of other opponents and friends. All in all, it was over a spectacular sixty million ducs, give or take a few because of random coins they didn't bother to count.

After they were finished, Treize gave him a weird grin. Quatre could read his feelings, and it was as if... It could have possibly been that Treize was _pushing_ his emotions to them, and they were forceful with lust- eager, bold lust.

"You know, you will have to do the work of the all the absent slaves now. How do you think you will keep me satisfied?"

Quatre swallowed nervously. It was quiet, as like the bus rid ehome, with only Treize and Une to watch him. Treize looked much bigger now, his muscles much more defined, his grin much more feral- all this because he could only be compare to how pleasing and calming the absent pets looked, compared to Treize's sophisicated and dominating edge. Quatre wore no clothes, not since Treize, in the boring interim of not counting, ordered him naked. Though node, he felt warm under Treize's penetrating gaze, and scared without Duo and Trowa there to pacify him or to tell him what to do.

"We'll wait a week, then get Dorothy and Sally back. Those two are probably raising hell with the old man," Treize said nonchalantly while leading Quatre into the bed and shedding his clothes for maybe the fifth time that day. Quatre suddenly realized, for no particular reason at all, that they had left everyone else's gym clothing back in the locker room.

"Before _that_, Your Excellency," Une said sternly,"we must call that toad,"- She meant the announcer-" about your match this weekend,. You know it is handicapped and you only have Quatre. Before sex, you should train Quatre to fight, and not only that, you don't want him to end up like the others, disrespectful and manipulating. And-"

"I get it, Lady." Treize wasn't angry, smiling endearingly at her nagging. "Come over. We'll deal with those other things later. For now, I want to fuck both of you."

Surprisingly, Une blushed, coming into the bed with her clothes still on. Treize grabbed her, snatching off her clothes without preamble. He kissed her open mouth and cupped each revealed breast, which nipples hardened at his touch. Quatre, knowing how it felt to be touched by those large hands and feeling their growing lust combining together with his empathy, felt ready to explode already.

"'Master?" he whimpered boldly.

Still kissing hungrily, Treize reached over for him and pulled him under into his embrace with Une, then began sucking at his nipples while playing with Une's with his other hand.

"Tell me how it feels," Treize growled, biting.

"It hurts!" Quatre cried, breathing heavily, "But... But in a good way." Une didn't say anything, and Quatre didn't think she was required to because the duke didn't push her. "Please do it again, Master Treize."

And, thankfully, he did it again while also pulling at his cock. Quatre knew Treize was holding back, for he changed into Full Dress unconsciously to spend the energy that built up. Suddenly, he rose and searched around inside his bed before finding a large paddle, somewhat similar to what he used on Wufei, except with a darker, heavier wood. Une automatically, excited, turned over on her knees and offered her shapely ass to Treize, who SMACKED her hard on her buttock. Her shout of pleasure scared Quatre a bit, but still, not wanting to disappoint his overly aroused master, went into the same position as his superior. The blow came nearly unprecedented. It was more air than bite, a swat with hardly any pain and a lot of sound. It felt good.

"Feels good, doesn't it Quatre?" Treize hit him again on his trembling buttocks. Quatre could only hiss positively as he was brought to the brink of almost unbearable pleasure, each strike making him shudder forward. He was surprised when it stopped and he saw Une between Treize's legs, sucking him earnestly.

"Une! My sweet Lady." Treize pulled her long hair from its bun and ran his fingers through it, doing that grin of his as Une pleasured him. "I'm going to spend my seed to soon, but before that, as I've said, I want to fuck you. On your back," he ordered. She did as she was told, fingering her folds and diving inside herself, while Treize slipped on a condom, miraculously in his size. Then he entered her, her moans making Quatre shudder.

They were all so close, and Quatre was all alone without being allowed anything to do.

"You see, Une, he's so docile already. It's not going to take much to train him," Treize said, pleased. "Touch yourself, Quatre. I love to see my pets pleasure themselves."

All but eager, Quatre opened his legs wide to give his master the best view he could possibly have, and immediately began working at his swollen member; he even rubbed his sore ass, which really made Treize excited, and he shoved faster it the quietly moaning Lady Une. It wasn't long before she let out a keen cry, and Treize stilled to let her ride out her orgasm before pulling out of her. With barely three seconds of preparation, he forced himself inside Quatre, condom gone, and he freely slid, with a small bit of resistence from Quatre's ass, in and out of Quatre.

"Heavens, you're so tight, Quatre. It's good."

Quatre had the sudden notion that he probably wasn't as good as Milliardo, but at that moment, as his orgasm struck him like another blow from a paddle, he didn't care. Treize finally came with him, his cum coating his insides, making them both quiver in pleasure.

They lied there in bed for awhile before Treize said, "I think we can go visit Dorothy."

Quatre didn't know what he meant but he was surprised to know that Treize was absolutely serious about the idea.


	11. Filling The Cathouse

**AN: **More or less an information chapter. I was hoping to have it longer and with more action, but I guess not. I would cry, but I'm really happy about this original story I put out. **READ AND REVIEW IT AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

**Now, to those that have read and review the previous chapter**

**Seer Vixion: **You're the only one who had reviewed. So thank you. XD Sorry that he isn't alone for long. XD

Filling The Cathouse

Quatre huffed as he trailed after his master. Where Dr. Q lived, he was situated precariously atop a steep hill. Treize travelled the length of it easily, while Quatre, who's fiercest runs had been to and from town, couldn't keep up. Treize didn't seem to notice as he took longer and longer strides to get to the mansion, where many of the turned on lights were flashing off, and several windows were broken, and the items that broke them in the bushes on the side of the house.

Before they had taken this route, now nightfall, they had gone to the police station, where they retrieved several documents- contract forms. Walker had bid Treize good luck. Then they travelled back home and packed up several bags of money, two of the heavy bags Quatre carried. Treize went into Heero's room and came out with a pair of binoculars.

Now, having climbed a tree nearest one of the unobscured lighted windows, Treize looked through these binoculars, chuckling. He gave them to Quatre.

Quatre saw Dr. Q, a squat man of Wufei's descent, it looked like, chasing Dorothy around a small table. Several servants stood around uselessly with ropes and chains. Each time one of them would leap for Dorothy, she would flip away, flying to the ceiling and falling on all fours onto a vacant spot on the floor. In Full Dress, she was using all her powers to evade them. Sally was not far away from Dr. Q, laughing and pointing at him. It would seem that they would catch her too, except for the vicious-looking jar of liquid she held in her hand. Dr. Q pushed her out of the way, and some of the contents fell to the ground, burning through and making smoke rise from her feet.

The chase went on for awhile, and Quatre and Treize got comfortable in the tree.

"I'll wait until they wear him out, or chance threatening him," Treize informed Quatre, wrapping a hand around his waist. "Dr. Q will not last long."

"How much do you think they'll cost you?"

The duke shrugged. "Since he'll be worried about his life, Dr. Q will probably give them up for about a million each- Oh, there they go."

Dr. Q and his servants were backed into a corner, the squat old man holding his hands out with a pleading look on his face. Dorothy held two broadswords that she had snatched off the mantelpiece in the room they presently occupied, and Sally swung around her bottle of acid. They were both smiling.

Sally turned to get a phone, throwing it to Dr. Q. With shaking fingers the man began dialing.

"That's probably my home phone he's calling. Any minute now, Une would call me by my cell saying Q has cracked." Treize jumped down the tree and caught Quatre when he took the leap. "It's because of my training that Dorothy is able to go around like that, you must realize. That's why Une wants to train you, though you may not want to fight."

How did his master know that he had no desire to fight?

"It's in your eyes, Quatre. They have the talent, but no desire," Treize said softly, gathering Quatre about the hip again. "You're like Relena, but that's alright. I didn't really want another lethal weapon in my arsenal after all. My components might mark me too dangerous and give me more trouble than I need."

Treize's cellphone began to ring, and he answered it casually, speaking with Une briefly, before smiling broadly.

"Dr. J's willing to give up Heero and Wufei for five million each? That's a lot less than we thought he'd bargain for- he's lost his mechanical arm to Heero?" Treize laughed. "Probably caught the old man off-guard. Oh, Heero said he was asked to show his skills.What a fool J is." He bid her good-bye, stepping up to the front door and rung the doorbell.

"I'm glad," Quatre whispered, "that we can get through this without bloodshed. Without a fight."

"Don't count on that just yet, Quatre," Treize warned, and the door finally opened, a woman servant bowing low to the duke.

"Please, sir," she begged. "They are in the upstairs meeting room. You got here awfully quick."

"We were in the neighborhood," Treize said smoothly, and followed the woman up the stairs, in all his uniform, including his boots and cape. Quatre, now feeling a bit embarassed, wore nothing but a pair of shorts, blessedly following down to his knees, and a pair of sandals. Sally and Dorothy both were dressed in long robes and whistled when he walked in.

Breathing heavily while he sat in a chair, Dr. Q waved to another cushioned chair in front of him on the other side of a small table.

"I don't think I'll be staying that long," Treize said instead, "But the table will be of use," and he dropped one of the contracts there.

"Six million each," Dr. Q offered quickly, not looking at any of the other people in the room. "That's my final offer."

Treize grinned, his frightening Full Dress persona filling the room. "Are you sure that's wise? There's not much holding back my former slaves from killing you. How about we knock it down several million?"

Dorothy and Sally came forth threateningly, waving their respective weapons

Quatre, suddenly afraid, cried out, "You have the money, master! Can't we just give it to him and leave?" The poor blonde nearly wet himself as Treize's angry cornflower eyes glared at him. Somehow he was unable to look away either, frozen with the amount of anger Treize purposefully sent to him. Sally shook her head and Dorothy gave him a reassuring, yet entirely devilish smiley.

"Yea, let's do this without threats, Treize," Dr. Q smiled. "I know you have the money, and you won't kill me for nothing. I mean, aren't your pets worth five million, at least?"

In the end, Dr. Q signed the contract saying he paid six million for both. Treize left the mansion extremely irritated, and told them gruffly that they were going back to their castle to meet Dr. J. He stayed in Full Dress, veins pulsing everywhere his skin showed. Sally, Dorothy, and Quatre stayed far enough behind to be able to see Treize but not nearly near enough to be in _his _line of sight.

"You idiot, you should have kept your mouth shut," Sally said for the fourth time. "I bet he was betting on probably just a million, and would've got it too if you hadn't butted in."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry's not going to cut it."

"What will?"

Dorothy laughed. "Don't worry. Treize'll have your ass, literally or figuratively, before the night is out.'

They finished talking until they got back to the castle. Quatre was thoroughly exhausted by then, nearly wheezing.

"Pain is weakness leaving the body, Quatre," Sally informed him nicely, opening the door for all of them. "Man, it's quiet without everyone here."

"I can't wait to get them all back!"

"P-Pain," Quatre panted, "is pushing your body to its limits. I'm pretty sure the pain of being stabbed isn't weaknees."

"Well, aren't you clever," Dorothy answered him, looking around. "I guess Treize had gone ahead to J's. Maybe he didn't want you to interfere again. How much is J selling them for, do you know?"

"Five million."

"Oh! Hear that Sally, we're a whole million more of value than our second strongest pair."

"Who's the first strongest?" Quatre asked innocently, seating himself onto a sofa.

"Treize and Milliardo, of course! Sally, be a dear and get us some punch- and the wine too, for when Treize gets back with those two."

As they waited, Quatre asked, "Dorothy, did you always think that Treize would buy you back?"

"I thought he would wait awhile, at least, but, yea, I always believed he would come for us eventually. I even knew Sally and I would be first. Thought Heero and Wufei would be last, because that Dr. J is a shrewd old man. But if the others' powers get in the way of other people purchasing them, and they can handle any torture thrown at them, we can get good prices on them too."

"Who do you think... Who do you think would be the most trouble..."

Sally came back with the punch and wine, and Dorothy sipped a bit from her gold-rimmed teacup before answering.

"Believe it or not, I think Dekim would be the most trouble, even more than Milliardo and Relena. You see, Catherine and Trowa are both extremely rare bloods, and if you get the right ingredients, you can... what's the word..."

"Concoct," Sally said.

"Right, concoct anathemas, or detested items like crosses for demons, for them. If you can do that, they're pretty easy to handle, thus they could be really good sellers, besides to Treize. Now, Milliardo is a telekinetic and Relena can sometimes stop other magic from working, just by looking at the person, if she tried hard enough. There's nothing to battle that, so they aren't as good sellers, and their father won't be as capable of selling them, and would demand less. But since he knows Treize has an affinity towards Milliardo, he would up the price."

"When this all ends, probably with Mr. Peacecraft, Treize will have to call the price, or else he would have to pay something like twenty mil just for Milliardo, you know?" Dorothy shook her head in agreement.

"Do you think..." Quatre hesitated, not wanting to seem like a coward, but unable to hide the question. "Do you think anyone will be hurt because of this?"

"Probably. Maybe the others are being tortured right now. All the masters will call in about a week and show Treize his bloodied and battered former slaves, and Treize would be forced to buy a few at crazy prices."

"I think the price is the least of his worries, even though he got mad at me before," Quatre said confidentally. "They won't kill any of them, will they?"

"Can't guarantee that," Sally whispered. "They might kill one to show how serious they are about the price on the other. For example, kill Relena so that he could sell Milliardo for just about any price possible."

Dorothy ruffled Quatre's blond hair. "I don't think any of those other masters are that stupid to vitalize Treize's wrath so needlessly like that, hm?"

Sally and Dorothy stopped drinking their drinks at exactly the same time, looking towards the steel door that was usually barred shut, but was now left slightly ajar. Sally, with her bottle of acid and Dorothy's broadswords out, they were ready to fight at that exact moment.Quatre was dumbfounded beside them, also staring at the door but couldn't place anything peculiar about it. Then he heard the hurried steps of many feet, before Treize bashed past the door, carrying a nude Wufei and Heero, both heavily wounded from many deep cuts and stabs, and Wufei was holding tight a bullet wound in his thigh.

Treize quickly shut the door, bolted it, laughing out loud, as loud as he could with the contract in his mouth. On the other side bullets tried to pierce through the door to no avail. Eventually these sounds stopped, and the persecutors left.

"Savvy!" he shouted for Sally, setting Heero and Wufei down gingerly and taking the contract out of his mouth. "Heal them. Lady!"

Une was there in such a short time, Quatre realized that one of her powers must be supersonic speed. She held two guns in her hands, completely naked, except for the robe around her arm.

"Well, aren't you prepared, Lady? Don't worry, there's no danger here at the moment. Just wanted to tell you that I got these two for free," Treize grinned, shaking his contract, "By contract."

"What happened?" Lady said, alarmed, looking all over Treize for signs of wounds. "How in the world did you get them free? They won't come back will there?"

"Probably," Treize said nonchalantly, smile beguiling the worries from Une. "J bet the contracts that I couldn't get away from his guards, which were surrounding me, but they didn't know about Wufei's pyrokinesis. After he burned through most of them, and getting shot in the process, we had to fight a bit because he burned out. We broke through, running down the halls at the fastest pace possible, which wasn't very much since they were both injured, so I opted to carry them, and finally we made it here. And now they're healed, and we can go to sleep."

"That is such good news, Your Excellency, but there are some pressing matters at hand."

"You worry to much, Lady."

"Sir," Lady said seriously, "Lord Peacecraft is opting to to sell Milliardo and Relena as soon as possible, but would sell them both to you for thirty million."

"Fine, we'll get them tomorrow."

"Sir! That's half your money. Are you sure you'll be able to afford it and still get the others back?"

Treize laughed. "Of course not, but remember, there are other fights and they are greedy men. Everything's going to be all right- what about the others?"

"Word from Noin's uncle says he'll sell her for three, Howard has said his master would give up Duo and Hilde for an uncompromising five each, but Dekim hasn't said anything all." Une frowned. "I think he's waiting for the auction day, but by then everyone else would have sold the slaves."

Treize yawned. "Well, that's that in a nutshell. We won't worry about it anymore tonight."

But when they went to bed that night, in their separate rooms, Quatre couldn't help worrying about Trowa. What if Treize ran out of money before they could get him back? What if the old men decided on another loophole to get their slaves back? What if Dekim has already sold Trowa and Catherine to someone else? These thoughts crashed back and forth in Quatre's head, and he had a restless sleep.


	12. The Cats are Back, and Several Reasons T

**AN: **I thought this was an adorable chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. The title was such a crazy whim, but I like it too.

**And those who enjoy reading it Even though.. I'm pretty content where I am. Which is odd. I think it is because I enjoyed writing it so much. **

**Seer Vixion: **Hi! Yes, Treize knows Quatre's an empath. It's sometime in the third or fourth chapter that Quatre tells him (but I didn't put it in dialogue) Thanks for reviewing!

**mayu-kkg: **Thanks for reviewing anyway! I got them all back here. But that isn't why you should read the chapter. Just some interesting dialogue and a change of setting (I really can't stay on one thing)

**Admiral ShadowWolf: **I so read your story, and I'm not sure what to say. It's just my cup of tea... but.. I don't know. Keep writing though, you'll strike it. (It almost seems like my writing... It's just missing something. I'll get it, and you'll get it eventually)

The Cats are Back, and Several Reasons They Should Go

"And _then _you know what he told me?"

"What did he tell you?"

"He said I was an insufferable whore that needed to be chained in the first place!"

"It's hard to believe he's your father, isn't it?"

"Please! I never thought the old bastard to be my father in the first place. The nobles of this city may think they are a superior and pure race, but when money is involved they are no better than the lowest demon on this planet- no offense to you."

"Surprisingly, none taken."

They were on the bus, every one of them except Trowa and Catherine, having just received Relena and Milliardo for the thirty million ducs, and were listening to the latter sibling badmouthing his father and ranting about his stay. As soon as he arrived at the house, he had started, he had gone on a rampage, using his telekinesis on everything in sight, except for any living persons in the way. He recalled with a smile as he destroyed the many rooms of the mansion, crushed priceless paintings and gems, sent the cooking food in the kitchen in a whirlwind, exploded toilets, and other such destructive incidents, without a scillant of remorse. Sitting right beside Treize in the front seat, he spoke to him as if he was the only one in his audience.

Quatre sat next to Relena, who knew that her brother was going to boast about the way he destroyed their supposed father's home, and she gave him some information he otherwise wouldn't have known.

"He was afaid Treize wouldn't come to get him, you know," she said with a smile in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Sh! Not so loud, he will hear you." Relena looked towards her brother to see if he had, and saw that he didn't. "Mr. Peacecraft- I mean, my father told him that Treize wouldn't be able to afford us both and that's what set Milliardo off. If father hadn't called so soon, he wouldn't have a house to live in."

Quatre pondered this, and Relena's feeling of serenity, before asking, "Do you love your father?"

Without missing a beat, her blue eyes unwavering, Relena answered, "Of course not. Would you find the man who insists on being called as Mr. Peacecraft, though you're his child, a father? I remember when Mrs. Peacecraft told me I should _love_ my father because he's the only one I have!"

"What did you say to her?"

"You can ask Milliardo himself, I told her to fuck off."

"I couldn't say that to my father," Quatre sighed.

"You know, there is a generational gap in this city- or the world, for all I know. There are more demons and those with supernatural powers than the 'regular' race, so the nobles are reacting by trying to keep their money intact. Money equals power, and the stronger the adversary is, the richer a noble has to be, even if it means selling off his children. Read it in the history books, first comes the peace with the supernaturals and the regulars, then comes the regulars doing desperate acts to be more powerful than the supernaturals, then comes war. We are in stage two."

"Is this you or your brother talking?"

Relena blushed. "I have come to believe it. There's not one slaver in this whole city who would buy Milliardo. They fear he will eventually start a riot amongst the slaves and destroy the nobles easiest way to claim money: having children and selling them off."

"I don't understand why Milliardo doesn't use his telekinesis on Treize. It seems very powerful."

"Oh, that's easy. If he managed to kill Treize, or do anything else that will result in him not performing his duties, our wonderful cat life will come crumbling down. Plus, he likes Treize."

Quatre said doubtfully, "I don't see it."

"You weren't here when Treize first took him in. Sure, there were a lot of fights- with Milliardo using his ability, and Treize, I forgot to mention, easily circumventing them- but his face simply lit up,"-At this point, Relena spread her fingers off her face to gesture the light she could see in her mind's eye-"in things like training, especially when he gets to use his telekinesis or his sword. And sex, he loves the sex, but he would rather walk on severed legs than admit it. And look at him now, hardly two days and he look like he has the gods back in his possession after losing them for so long."

Sure enough, Quatre could see Milliardo's eager face on Treize's calm one, reanimating his eventful two days in detail, asking a question pertaining to his tale every so often. One hand absentmindedly stayed on Treize's thigh while the other gesticulated wildly. He only stopped when they fiinally came to the castle, Dekim Barton's portion.

Treize beckoned Quatre to come out with him, and Milliardo followed without such a gesture and resumed his tale as they walked the stone path to Dekim's door. Unlike Treize's, it was a large, ornate mahogany masterpiece, and guarded by five robust men with intricate guns, which they aimed at him as soon as he was in firing distance.

"Did I tell you that father was nearly penniless before he sold me? Most of the 'grand nobles' of the city are losing face to fiends like you. Where your sort of trades, like the fights, are flourishing, they are stuck with the old businesses that no one is paying for anymore," Milliardo informed Treize, though Quatre felt that the demon already knew. "Why did you bring Quatre along?"

"I was hoping to have him be the first to see Trowa alive and well, since he was distraught by his short absence," Treize answered, smiling. Quatre couldn't help but feel grateful.

"Don't let me spoil that," Milliardo said, and he turned back to the bus without another word.

And so Quatre and Treize were there when a servant of Dekim Barton's answered the door. Another group of servants searched their clothing for weapons and yet another group of servants escorted them to a lobbyroom where Dekim was having tea, where Trowa sat at his feet, eyelids drooping from exhaustion, and ugly bruises covering his entire body. Though his master hardly batted an eyelash, Quatre let out a cry that shook Trowa from his fatigue, and the cat-demon said his name once before the face withered to a look of utter enervation.

So much for seeing him 'alive and well.'

Quatre suddenly realized that from all the buying, Treize had little over than a million ducs. What were they going to accomplish with so little money? Treize said himself that there were fights to win, and thus money to be had, but even Quatre worried over letting Trowa stay with Dekim a moment longer.

"I had a fun time reinstating him into my household, Treize," Dekim sneered, motioning Treize to a sofa, and Quatre sat next to him, watching Trowa try to sleep. The boy was cruelly slapped awake by Dekim. "I'm sorry Catherine couldn't be here. She's busy still entertaining my guests from last night."

"Please, tell me more," Treize said dryly. "You know that is not why I have come. I have a trade that you are bound not to refuse."

"Oh? I know you have most of your profuse of pets, and that your reward money is surely gone by now. What have you got to lose?"

Treize pulled from his coat a very small mirror, with a simple golden back to it. It was proably worth a hundred pieces of gold, if that.

"A trinket?" remarked Dekim snidely.

The demon only smiled, looking into the mirror for some time before it spoke: "Your wishes have been granted. One wight left for three wishes."

"It grants wishes!" Dekim exclaimed, immediately standing over Treize.

"Three to be exact," Treize corrected, pulling out the familiar paper of contracts. "Give me Trowa and Catherine and sign the contracts, and I'll let you have it. Though I must warn you, any wish pertaining to the harm to demons, myself, or to anything of my household will be impossible."

"Why is that?" Dekim quickly lost the fire in his old, wrinkled eyes.

"I have wished protection for all three of them. Now that my father has used the mirror, and I have, there is only one person the mirror can allot for wishes, and I'm giving it to you if you would make the exchange."

"Master, the mirror is priceless," Trowa said hoarsely.

But Dekim was already signing the papers and calling for Catherine. The poor girl had to be dragged in and was left to fall at Treize's feet. The demon carried her out the castle and Quatre helped Trowa, leaving Dekim's maniacal laughter behind. When Catherine heard about the exchange she nearly started screaming.

"We weren't worth that! Dekim can rule the world," she lamented.

"Of course not. I wished that as soon as he made his third wish, he will die of natural causes, probably a heart attack."

Catherine stared at him. "But they said you wished to protect demons and yourself and such."

"Actually, I cleverly accomplished that in one wish, asking for the protection of all beings from Dekim's wishes."

"What was your second wish?"

Treize grinned. "To be rich."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "And your third wish is that Dekim thing- how long ago did you receive the mirror?"

"About fifty years ago, when I left the caves of my homeland. My father gave it to me for my journey. Unlike the faithles parents here, my dad was worried about me leaving." Treize shrugged. "I thought that getting wishes would make life too easy, and so I kept from asking for any until now."

As soon as they got on the bus, while Sally healed Catherine and Trowa, Catherine told them all about what happened to her and her brother and how justified they were about the mirror. Relena worried that Dekim's death would somehow lead to Treize, and that sort of dampened their spirits a bit, but not for long. They quickly paired off into their usual groupings and, in a roundabout sort of way, praised Treize for getting them back so quickly. They, to the surprise of everyone, had a day and night of celebration without sex, which was naturally prevalent when they were all together.

That next morning, Trowa was not in Quatre's arms as he had fallen asleep in. That was the first thing he noticed.

The second thing he noticed was agitated emotions. Lots of them angry, confused, and suspicious. At first, Quatre thought he was dreaming, and he ventured out Trowa's room lazily, not taking notice of anything. The closer he got to the main living room, after taking care of his morning hygiene, the place empty, the stronger his befuddled feelings got. This further reinforced the theory of a dream, but then he came to the kitchen, somehow remembering the way in the subconscious of his mind, and saw Treize, his naturally pale skin reddish and writhing with veins, taking Trowa. Right there on the table. Neither noticed him standing there.

He was suddenly pulled back through the doors. He looked up into the bright, gorgeous face of Milliardo.

"I suggest you stay out of his way. Treize is one of his demonic sex-crazy moods," the blonde said, smiling wickedly. "I've been avoiding him all day. Why don't you come with me to the living room."

Quatre had little else to do but follow.

"Where is everyone?"

Milliardo, a bowl full of grapes and honey before him, spoke languidly, "Packing their bags. I believe Trowa has already packed your stuff. Not all your stuff, mind you, they won't fit in the bus."

"Wait- why are we packing our bags?"

Milliardo sucked the honey from his fingers, and Quatre had the feeling that he was doing it in that lascivious way on purpose. He dug deeper into Milliardo's mind and felt the whirling lust and smugness residing there. Yea, he was doing it on purpose.

"Well, it didn't take long for Dekim to decide on his wishes."

"He's dead."

"Yes, finally. The other guys, you know, the masters of the castle are _so_ surprised. I'm a bit surprised myself."

"Why?"

"He should've died, like, ten years ago."

Quatre laughed.

"Thing is, the other masters of the castle think Treize had something to do with it. But, I really don't see how. It was a heart attack. How much control can someone have over a heart attack, besides a wish? Anyway, they're kicking us out of the castle, and gods know where we're going to go."

"That's horrible! Is there a place we can go?" Quatre couldn't understand it, Milliardo didn't have a piece of worry etched in his mind.

"Treize says that Une is contacting somebody to call a man named Howard. He lives far, far from here, but he owes Treize a favor or something. But if we go there, we're probably going to have to work- isn't that exciting? And Treize will still be able to fight in the arena there."

"Don't you feel... apprehensive about leaving this place? I mean, what if it's worse over there?"

Milliardo sat up, swirling his fingers in the remnants of honey at the bottom of his bowl. "The only thing I'm apprehensive about is Treize- and that's only because the bastard imprinted on me."

"Imprinted? Like ducks?"

"Yea, but it's more like this damn demon thing that locks the feelings of two persons into a web of ...of fate or whatever. He's basically going to love me forever, or something like obsess over me, and I'm eventually going to recipricate his feelings- which I'm trying hard not to do."

"Why?"

"Why? I don't fucking know why! I mean, I never had much control of my life, and here comes something I want, and it's forced upon me."

"So if something you like falls in your lap, your natural response is to oppose it?" Quatre smiled, enjoying the conversation and the befuddled young man before him.

"You ever heard of the saying 'easy come, easy go'? As soon as I give in, he's going to leave me or give me away or something."

"He's not your father. And imprinting, it seems like, is eternal."

"Eternal is forever. I can't imagine being anywhere forever. I just know that I'm always going to do something, go somewhere, sometime. And it's never going to be because I wanted to, damn it."

It was quiet between them, Milliardo staring longingly at his sparkling clean bowl which had before held a lot more honey than fruit, and then Quatre suddenly asked, "Do you love Treize?"

Immediately he felt conflicting emotions tide over in Milliardo's mind. Treize's imprint was fighting against Milliardo's want of control. Quatre was digging so deep, he didn't realize when Milliardo spoke.

"Would you say that again?"

"I said I think Trowa imprinted on you."

"Now what makes you think that, and you haven't answered my question."

Milliardo frowned. "I think, while in the throes of passion, I've already expressed my undying love for him. Don't blush now! You make yourself seem so innocent when you're really like Relena, sniffing for true feelings and all that junk. Almost like _Dorothy_ and her conniving ways. As soon as she came, she's been nothing but trouble for me. Always ratting me out to Treize, or telling me something about my _feelings_ that I already know, and molesting my sister in front of me." He gagged. "She's just the worst."

"Uhm... What makes you think Trowa imprinted on me?"

"It's obvious. All the snuggling, and the stares he gives you, and the way he's so damn loud when you're fucking."

"I... I didn't notice! Not at all."

Milliardo dismissed his incompetence. "You've been here for like a week. Of course you're not going to notice. The only reason I noticed Treize was because I was the only one here. Then Relena came along to rub it in. Then Dorothy, then that damn Duo-" Milliardo stopped suddenly, listening to the footsteps coming down the hallway. "It's Treize."

He was grinning, and he immediately got up and snagged Quatre by the wrist so that they could run down another hallway. Looking back to see if anyone was following, and seeing no one, he continued running and they had made their way to Treize's master bedroom.

"Oh, damn it. This is not where I planned to go."

"Why are you running?" Quatre asked breathlessly.

"Because he's looking for me."

"You like playing hard to get."

"That's what Duo and Dorothy said," Milliardo answered, falling onto the large bed. "You know, we're going to lose our beds! Treize said that if we go to Howard's, we're all going to sleep on the floor with nothing but rags to sleep under if we forget our blankets, or have them stolen, which is a possibility."

"This place doesn't sound fun at all."

"You know what else? They have a hierarchy system, because it is mostly a demon city, and that's how demons work. When we get there, we're going to have to be branded as Treize's slaves."

"You're lying."

"I'm utterly serious. Everything that we've been getting off the hook for now will not be tolerated. I could be killed for using my telekinesis against Treize."

Again, not a shred of worry was anywhere in Milliardo's mind. And then the door slammed open. Treize stood there, holding his shoes which had made such loud sound effects earlier, and Trowa was behind him, looking a bit tired, but rubicund and refreshed.

"You naughty pet," Treize growled, obviously still in his 'demonic sex crazy mood'. "You've been avoiding me all day."

"That's because you've been in that mood _all day," _Milliardo responded haughtily.

While they argued, Trowa sidled up close to Quatre and wrapped his arms and legs around him. A small smile tugged his lips.

Unlike Milliardo, Quatre could definitely get used to this imprinting thing, all right.


End file.
